


Time Travel Trouble

by Pumpkin_Spice_Nonbinary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ....I'll get back to you on that, ....maybe smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Castiel Gets His Wings Back, Castiel Gets a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Confused John Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Have to get through 6 chapters first, I just keep picturing them being supper cuddly and cute all the time, John Winchester is Not Homophobic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly from Destiel, No More Sad (supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 15, The Colt (Supernatural), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), all my ships get to be happy, all the ship cuddles, but it'll happen, happy destiel, lots of fluff, not all tags apply yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Spice_Nonbinary/pseuds/Pumpkin_Spice_Nonbinary
Summary: Starting from season 15 episode 19, when fighting chuck something went wrong. Sam and Dean get shot back to 2005. With no sure way of getting back and knowledge of every event to come the Winchesters have a chance to change their lives for the better. Save their family.....but at what cost?(sorry, not good at summary's)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Getting told off for being a bad father, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural), Lucifer/Nick/Rowena MacLeod, Lucifer/Rowena MacLeod, Michael/Adam Milligan, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	1. When are we? (1.11:Scarecrow)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough time travel fics so I made this to help. That, and I ain't to happy about the finale so this will hopefully make me and others feel better.

Jack grabbed chuck, taking his power, the brother got up quickly before they felt something tugging at them. They were shot back like a slingshot had thrown them, there was a bright blinding light and then everything went black.

Dean sat up, looking around, seeing Sam to his right. They were in a motel room, with no trace of Chuck or Jack anywhere. Slowly standing back up Dean tried to get a better look around, it was a cheap motel with two beds in the room. Walking around he checked everything out, finding a bunch of their stuff, including John Winchesters journal. Dean was starting to freak out a little, where were they, where was Jack, what happened, were thoughts that kept running through Deans head.

Hearing a groan come from the floor Dean turned around and saw Sam sitting up. "What happened?" Sam asked while looking around. "Not sure, there isn't any trace of Jack or Chuck and a bunch of our stuff is here." Dean told him, going to help him up. "We should find out where we are, maybe theirs a phone around here somewhere." Sam said continuing to look around the room, probably for a phone.

"Great idea, you figure out where we are and I'll try and find the rest of our stuff." Dean said, patting Sams shoulder and going back to looking around the room with Sam. Dean couldn't find any more of there weapons, no angle blades, no demon blade, no colt, none of there powerful weapons. "Um...Dean?" Sam said from behind him. Dean turned around to see what Sam needed "What's up, find out where we are?" Dean asked walking over.

"Not quite, but look at this." Sam said lifting something up, that something was a Samsung SGH-t309. "What the hell?" Dean said "Who has one of those anymore?" Dean asked looking at Sam. "Not sure, but it says it's 2005." Sam said, looking confused. Both brothers didn't understand what was going on. "What do you mean it says it's 2005?" Dean asked "Maybe it's old and has the wrong date." he tried to reason. "Or" Sam said "something went wrong when jack took chuck powers, maybe we were to close."

Before they could discuss it anymore there was the rumble of a car engine outside, pulling up to the motel. "Quick, hide." Dean said and ducked into the bathroom behind the shower curtain, Sam went under the table (which had a table cloth on it). There was a jingle of keys and then the door to the room opened, multiple people walked in. Sam curled up as much as he could so that he wasn't seen and Dean help perfectly still, trying not to make a sound.

One person laid down on one of the beds and soon started snoring, the other didn't lay down immediately but instead went over to the table. Sam help his breathe and didn't move a muscle, luckily whoever was in there didn't know he was there and eventually went to sleep as well. Neither bother moved from their hiding spot for hours, just sitting and waiting for the residents to leave.

A few hours later a phone rang, waking one of the people up. "Hello?" said someone who sounded like Sam, Dean silently freaked out thinking his brother blew their cover and Sam was even more confused under the table. "Dad? Are you hurt?" both brothers paid close attention to the one side of the conversation they could here. "We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."..... "We're fine. Dad, where are you?" the other person who was previously asleep could be heard getting up.

"What? Why not?" " Is that Dad?" the other person said, sounding a lot like Dean. Both brothers were very lost at this point, Sam wanted to look out and see who was talking but didn't want to be caught. "You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom." Both Sam and Dean help their breathe, remembering this conversation. "A demon? You know for sure?" " A demon? What's he saying?"..."You know where it is?"... "Let us help."... "Why not?" "Give me the phone." young Dean told young Sam. "Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on."... "No. Alright? No way." "Give me the phone"

Dean quietly got out of the shower and peered around the bathroom door frame. "Dad, it's me. Where are you?"... "Yes, sir."... "Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?" Dean watched as his younger self put down the phone after the call ended. "Get dressed Sammy, we gotta get going." young Dean said while standing up. Dean ducked back into the bathroom and Sam curled up more under the table (how? you ask, because the moose has amazing hair that's how)

Young Dean walked to the bathroom while young Sam went to make some coffee. "What the hell!" young Dean yelled when he got to the bathroom, young Sam pulled out a gun and went over. There he saw 2 Deans, one freaking out and the other, slightly taller and older looking, was panicking. "Don't shoot, I can explain." the older looking Dean said with his hands raised. "You better explain fast." young Sam said, aiming at the taller male.

"I'm Dean from the future, 15 years to be exact." older Dean said with his hands still raised. "How do we know you're telling the truth and that you're not a shapeshifter?" young Dean said, looking at him skeptically. "Silver hurts shifters, give me a silver knife and I'll prove I'm human." Young Sam went and got a silver knife and gave it to older Dean. Dean gave himself a small cut on his arm "See? Not a shifter." he said, handing the knife back to young Sam.

"You really are future me? Awesome!" young Dean said, throwing his hands in the air. "Is future Sam also here?" young Dean asked, looking around the bathroom. Dean walked out of the bathroom "Sam, you can come out now." Dean yelled out, and Sam crawled out from under the table. "How long were you under there?" young Dean asked "A few hours." Sam said stretching. "So" young Sam started "Are you guys here tell us about the future?" both Sam and Dean looked at each other "Um...how about you guys get ready for the case dad gave you. We'll be outside, we need to talk in private." Sam said.

Young Dean looked slightly disappointed but nodded and got ready along with young Sam. The older brothers stepped outside and a little ways away from the room. "Why'd you pull us away Sammy?" Dean asked his brother. "Dean, we can't tell them about the future." Sam told his brother. "Why not? We could fix so much, stop so many bad things from happening." Dean said looking exacerbated. "Exactly Dean, which is why we can't tell them. We shouldn't mess with time, bad things happen. Remember when Balthazar un-sunk the titanic? Or when we brought dad into the future, you were wanted and I was giving speeches and loved kale."

Dean looked away, knowing his brother was right, messing with time never ended well. "Well, what are we gonna do then? How do we get back to our time?" Dean asked his brother, looking back up. "I don't know, but until we figure out how to get home we can stay with our past selves. No revealing the future Dean." "Alright, I won't mess with time." Dean said putting his hands up. Walking back to the motel room Sam and Dean waited by the impala for their younger selves.

Soon the younger Winchesters walked out of the motel room "So? Future talk?" young Dean asked looking excited. "No can do me, can't risk changing the future." Dean said folding his arms. "Really?" "Ya really, now give me the keys, I want to drive." Dean said holding out his hand. "No way, it's my car." young Dean said looking at his older self like he was crazy. "Well Dean, technically he is you." young Sam said to his brother. "I'm driving, you can sit shotgun." young Dean told his counterpart.

"Hey, what about me?" young Sam asked. "You can sit in the back with future you." Dean said, smiling at the young version of his brother. Both pairs of brothers got into the car "I'm driving next time." Dean said, looking at his younger self. "Fine, sounds fair enough." young Dean said as he started the car.

################################################################################

It was mostly a quite drive, no one really having or wanting to say anything, "Alright," young Sam started from the backseat "So, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" "Three different couples. All went missing." "And they're all from different towns? Different states?" "That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again." "Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere." "Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April." "Yep." young Sam looked at the older versions of him and his brother, trying to see what they were thinking. "So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" young Sam asked his brother, looking away from their older counterparts. "Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master." older Dean cringed slightly while older Sam rolled his eyes.

"Turn around Dean." young Sam said, looking annoyed. "What? Why?" "Because we need to go to California." young Sam said, leaning into the front seat. "Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code." he told his brother. "Sam." young Dean said" "Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help." "Dad doesn't want our help." "I don't care." "He's given us an order." "I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says. Please tell me you're with me on this." young Sam said, looking at their older selves. The older brothers looked uncomfortable ans just looked out the windows.

Young Dean just kept talking to his brother, acting like their older selves weren't their. "Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important." young Sam looked back to his brother. "Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge." " Alright, look, I know how you feel." "Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Older Dean looked pissed at the, his brother reaching up from the back seat and putting his hand on Deans shoulder.

Dean turned to look back at his brother who shook his head, silently telling his brother to stay out of it. "Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away." "I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him." The car had stopped a bit ago because of the younger brothers arguing. "Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Sam angry gets out of the car. Dean also gets out and watches Sam unloading things from the trunk. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks." Dean yelled at his brother.

The future brothers took the distraction to be able to talk to each other. "Well, this is fun to sit through." Dean said sarcastically, turning around in the seat to face his brother. "Please son't do anything Dean, I saw you ready to start going off on young me." Sam said. Before they could continue talking young Dean got in the car and slams the door. "Sam, go with your young self." Dean told his brother. Sam got out of the car and ran to catch up with his young self.

".....I know you can't tell me about the future but can you please tell me when Sam comes to his senses?" young Dean asked as he started driving again. "He'll be back before you know it, don't worry." Dean said, putting a hand on his younger self's shoulder.

################################################################################

The Deans pull over to the side of the road when they got to Burkittsville, Indiana. Getting out they head to Scotty's Café with a guy sitting in front "Let me guess. Scotty?" young Dean asked. "Yep." "Hi, my name's John Bonham." "Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" "Wow. Good. Classic rock fan." " What can I do for you, John?" Dean takes two pieces of paper out of his pocket. They are Missing Person flyers for Holly and Vince Parker. "I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance." Scotty looks at the flyers "Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—" "Sorry." He hands the flyers back to Dean. "We don't get many strangers around here." Dean nods. "Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Scotty stares at him strangely, Dean chuckles. "Never mind. See you around." He walks away. Before the Deans could get to far though Scottys calls out. "Who's the man behind you?" pointing to older Dean. "I'm his older brother, Jeff." Dean said, waving. Scotty nodded the Deans walked off.

################################################################################

The Sams are standing on the side of the road. They turn around and sees a young girl with short blonde hair, sitting with her back to him. She is listening to music. Sam recognize's her, he remembers them meeting. He can't warn his younger self though, so when he walks up to her Sam just follows. "Hey." young Sam says, she can't hear him. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She jumps and takes off her headphones. "You scared the hell outta me." "I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help." "No, I'm good, thanks." "Uh, so where you headed?" "No offense, but no way I'm telling you two."

"Why not?" "You could be some kind of freaks. I mean, you are hitchhiking." Sam smirked 'That's funny coming from you Meg.' he thought to himself. "Well, so are you." Meg laughs, A van honks its horn and pulls over. "Need a ride?" the driver asked. "Yeah." The Sams and Meg said all at once. "Just her. I ain't takin' you two." Meg gathers her things and gets in the van. "You trust shady van guy and not us?" young Sam asked. "Definitely." they drive away. "Well, she seems nice." young Sam said looking at his older self. Sam just smiles and starts walking.

################################################################################

Back with the Deans were at Jorgeson General Store, asking if anyone had seen the couple. "You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" young Dean asked, his older self in the store getting snacks. "Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?" "That's right." "Did the guy have a tattoo?" asked a girl coming downstairs with some boxes. "Yes, he did." she puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of Vince. "You remember? They were just married." "You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes." "You remember anything else?" young Dean asked.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town." "Could you point me in that same direction?" "Sure." older Dean walked out of the store at this point in the conversation, sighing. He didn't want to go through this again.

*********

The Deans are driving by the orchard when they hear a noise coming from the backseat. "What the hell?" young Dean pulls over and reaches into his bag. He pulls out the EMF meter, which is beeping frantically. He looks at his older self who doesn't say anything but looks back at him.

**********

They are walking through the orchard and see the scarecrow on its post. They walks over to it and looks at it for a second. "Dude, you're fugly." young Dean says the scarecrow doesn't move. Dean notices a sickle in the scarecrow's hand and a design on its arm, he takes a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs to the top so that he is eye level with the scarecrow. He moves its clothing and recognizes the design from Vince's tattoo. He pulls out Vince's flyer and compares the designs, which are exactly the same. He looks at the scarecrow again. "Nice tat."

"You aren't gonna help me are you?" young Dean asks his counterpart. Dean shakes his head and starts walking back to the impala. Young Dean follows and they drive back to town.Getting back to Burkittsville gas station Dean pulls up in his car and they gets out. "You're back." "Never left." "Still looking for your friends?" The Deans nod. Noticing Emily's nameplate necklace he asked "You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" she grabs a pump and starts filling up Dean's tank. "So, you grew up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in." "They're nice people." "Everybody's nice here." "So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean asked, his younger self looking surprised that he said anything. "Oh, didn't know you could talk." Emily said looking at Dean. "Not one for talking." Emily nodded. "Well to answer your question, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed." the Dean's nod.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" young Dean asked. "Yeah, it creeps me out." Dean laughs. "Whose is it?" "I don't know. It's just always been there." Dean interrupted the conversation, nodding towards a red van parked by the garage "That your aunt and uncle's?" young Dean looked to where he nodded to. "Customer. Had some car troubles." "It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" young Dean asked. "Mmhmm." Emily responded.

################################################################################

The Sams have made it to a bus station, young Sam talking to the clerk with. "Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow.Uh, 5:05 PM." she tells him. "Tomorrow? There's got to be another way." young Sam says. " Well, there is. Buy a car." young Sam leaves annoyed and goes to sit with his older self. They sat in silence for a bit before someone came up to them. Meg set her bag on the floor and sat with them "Hey." she said.

"Hey." both Sams said back. "You two again." "What happened to your ride?" young Sam asked, his older counterpart looking at his phone. "You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands. I cut him loose." she told him. "Where you two trying to go?" she asked, looking at older Sam. "Just trying to get to California." Sam said, looking up from his phone. "No way, me too." she said, sounding surprised. "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow, right?" she asked looking between them.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem." young Sam said. "Why? What's in Cali that's so important?" Meg asked, looking back at him. "Just something I've been looking for. For a long time." young Sam said, looking down. "Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" Sam laughs. Meg extends her hand and younger Sam shakes it. "I'm Meg." "Sam." he said smiling. "Who's the moose?" Meg asked looking back to older Sam. "I'm Jack, his older brother." Sam said, shaking hands with Meg.

################################################################################

The Deans left to Scotty's café, seeing the couple who's car broke down. "Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?" Dean asked as him and his younger self sat down. Scoty walks away to get it. "Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it." young Dean yelled after him. "How ya doin'?" young Dean asked the couple sitting next to them. The couple waves and smiles "Just passing through?" "Road trip." the girl said. "Hm, ya. Us too." Dean said, deciding to jion the conversation. "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." Scotty said as he walled over to refill the couples cider.

"Just a little friendly conversation." Dean said as Scotty walks away. "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks." Scotty looks agitated. Dean keeps talking to the couple. "So, what brings you to town?" Dean asked. "We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives." the women says. "Is that right?" younger Dean asked. "Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us." said the man. "Nice people." young Dean said, slightly concerned.

"Yeah." the man said. "So, how long till you're up and runnin'?" Dean asked. "Sundown." the man told the Deans. " Really." young Dean says he thinks about it for a minute. "To fix a brake line?" the man nods. "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything." Dean said, tagging on with his younger self. "You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it." the women tells them.

"Sure. I know.... You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night." young Dean says. The couple exchange a look. "I'm sorry?" the women asks. "I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger." young Dean tried to warn them, his older self face palming. "Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" the man said annoyed. "Yeah." Dean says he looks disappointed. "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it." the bell above the café door jingles and someone walks in. Scotty comes out from a back room.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff." young Deans looks nervous and frustrated. Scotty whispers something in the sheriff's ear, and they both look at the Deans, who look away. The sheriff walks over to them. "I'd like a word, please." the sheriff says to them. "Come on. We're having a bad day already." Deans says. "You know what would make it worse?" Dean nods and gets up, motioning for his younger counterpart to do the same.

****************

On the interstate the sheriff's car is following Dean's car to make sure they leave. When they are gone the sheriff turns around and drives back to Burkittsville.

################################################################################

The Sams and Meg are sitting at a table with beers and different foods around them. "So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" young Sam asks, Meg laughs. "Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me." they laugh. "No. I had to get away from my family." "Why?" young Sam asked, looking at his older self, who was being very quite. 'I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband." young Sam smiles. "It's just...because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead." Sam stares at her. "I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."

"No, no, it's okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?" Meg nods. "It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal." "And that's why you're not riding with him anymore?" young Sam shakes his head. Meg raises her beer bottle. "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's." young Sam taps his bottle against hers and they both drink.

"What about you moose? Same reason?" Meg asked, turning to Sam. "Nah, I'm actually here to look after my brother." Sam said, taking a drink. "Got any more siblings?" Meg asked looking between the two Sams. "Ya, one more. Eldest of us." Sam said, looking at the table instead of Meg.

################################################################################

It was late at night, the Deans are driving back to Burkittsville. "Do you think we can catch the couple before they leave town?" young Dean asked his counterpart who was driving. "No, it's to late. We need to get the orchard and get them out." Dean said, staring at the road. "How do you-.... Thought you said you weren't aloud to reveal the future." young Dean said smiling. "I'm not, never said I couldn't help you though." Dean said looking at his younger self from the corner of his eye.

They made it just in time, the couple was running from the scarecrow. "Get back to your car." Dean shouted. The couple looked behind them and saw the scarecrow getting closer. "Go! Go!" young Dean shouted and started running. The couple ran with him. Dean cocks his gun and shoots the scarecrow, which stumbles but keeps walking. Dean begins running, cocks his gun again, and shoots. Again, the scarecrow keeps going. Dean tries one more time, but the scarecrow keeps moving. "Should have know that wouldn't work. Didn't work the first time either."

All four people keep running. Finally, the Dean's and the couple reach the clearing. Dean cocks his gun and looks around, but the scarecrow has disappeared. "What—what the hell was that?" the man asked out of breathe. "Don't ask." both Deans said at the same time.

################################################################################

It's the middle of the night, Meg is sleeping on the floor with young Sam. Sam is sitting at a table, on the phone with past Dean. "The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked, just playing along with what past Dean was saying. "Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town." "Ya, sounds like so much fun. It didn't kill the couple, did it?" Sam asked. "No. I can't cope without you, you know." "So, something must be animating it. A spirit." Sam said, seeing if past Dean had figured out what it was yet. "No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, quizzing his past brother. "The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey..... You have to know all of this, you're quizzing me aren't you?" Dean asked "Ya, I am." Sam said smiling. "Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked. "No, not yet. Don't think you'd tell me and save us trouble?" past Dean asked looking at his future self as he did.

"Nope, and future you isn't either." Sam said. "Well, you'll figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it." Sam said smiling. "I know. We're actually on my way to a local community college. We've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research and future me won't say shit." Sam laughs. "You know, if you're hinting you need our help, just ask." "I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know....I mean, don't think...." "Yeah. I'm sorry, too. We both are." Sam said, looking at his past self.

"Call me if you guys find dad." past Dean says. "OK. Bye, Dean." they hang up. Meg wakes up and moves next to Sam. "Who was that?" Meg asks. "My brother." Sam said looking up at her. "Which one?" Meg asks tilting her head. "The one my brother Sam was road tripping with." he said smiling. "What'd he say?" "Nothing important."Sam said looking to the side. "Really? Cause it seemed important." Meg said, moving into his line of sight.

"Look Meg, I know you aren't gonna do anything right now but leave me alone." Meg looked at Sam confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said, acting innocent. Sam looked her in the eyes "I know you're a demon Meg." Sam said flatly. Meg stared at him in shock "And that you're working for Azazel." Meg took a step back. "I'm not gonna do anything, not really like I can. So" Sam said, standing up from the table "lets make a deal, I don't tell him" Sam pointed at his past self "that you're a demon and you don't tell Azazel about me."

Sam and Meg just stared at each other for a bit. "Fine" Meg said "you got yourself a deal." they shook hands and Sam sat back down. Meg went back to her stuff and past Sam.

################################################################################

Both Deans were at the Community College talking to the professor. "It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology." the professor said turning to look at the two men as they walked down the stairs. "Yeah, well, call it a hobby." past Dean said. "But you said you were interested in local lore?" "Mm-hmm." Dean hummed nodding. "I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship." the professor told them. "Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" past Dean asked.

"Well, yeah." "Like that town near here, Burkittsville. Where are their ancestors from?" "Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia." "What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" Dean asked. "Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses." the professor said turning to look at Dean. "We're actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard." Dean said. "This way." the professor said and started walking.

The professor pulled out a large book and turned to a certain section. "Woods god, hm? Well, let's see. (He leafs through some pages." on one page past Dean notices a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field. "Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?" he asked pointing. "Oh, that's not a woods god, per se." "The V-Vanir?" the professor nods. "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female." past Dean read. "Kinda looks like a scarecrow, huh?" Dean said.

"I suppose." the professor said. Dean started reading this rime "This particular Vanir that's energy sprung from the sacred tree?" "Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic." "So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" past Dean asked. The professor laughed "Son, these are just legends we're discussing." "Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." past Dean said, shaking the professor's hand.

"Glad I could help." past Dean walks to the classroom door. When he opens it, the sheriff hits him on the head with the end of his rifle. Dean falls to the ground, and the sheriff and the professor look at future Dean. "Um, let's talk about this." Dean said taking a step back. "I know you're gonna knock me out one way or another so just go ahead." Dean said standing still. The sheriff gave him a weird look but knocked Dean out anyway.

################################################################################

Meg is gathering her things. Past Sam is trying to call Dean on his cell phone. Meg walks up to Sam "Hey. Our bus came in." past Sam hangs up the phone, shaking his head. "You better catch it. I gotta go." he puts on his backpack and Sam gets up ready to follow him. "Go where?" Meg asked. "Burkittsville." "Sam, wait." "I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting his voicemail." "Well, maybe his phone's turned off." "No, that's not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble." "What kind of trouble?"

"I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus." "But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam—come with me to California." "I can't. I'm sorry." "Why not?" "He's my family." past Sam leaves, Meg watches him go. "Goodbye Meg." Sam said before following his past self.

################################################################################

Dean is trying to open the cellar door, but he fails. Sighing he walks back down. "I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" Emily asked. "Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess? You really didn't know anything about this, did you?" past Dean asks. "About what? The scarecrow god? I can't believe this." "Well, you better start believing, cause We're gonna need your help." Dean said walking over. "Okay." Emily said. "Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree." past Dean said.

"What tree?" Emily asked. "Maybe you can help us with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred." Dean said. "There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree." "Is it in the orchard?" past Dean asked. "Yeah, but I don't know where." the cellar door opens and the four elders are standing there. "It's time." past Dean and Emily look at each other, nervous. 'Here we go again.' Dean thought, rolling his eyes.

In the orchard the elders are tying the Dean's and Emily to two adjacent trees. "How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" past Dean asked. "We don't kill them." the sheriff said sternly. "No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" Dean asked, the sheriff walks away. "Please tell me you got a plan to get out of this." past Dean asked his future self.

"Ya, don't worry, I have a plan." Dean said. Neither said anything for a second "You aren't gonna tell me are you?" "Nope." The four elders started walking away "I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" past Dean yelled after them. "So, what's the plan?" Emily asked. "I'm workin' on it." past Dean told her, turning to look at his counterpart.

*********hours later************

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Emily asked past Dean. "I'm workin' on it. Can you see?" past Dean said, slightly panicked, giving up on asking his future self for help. "What?" she responded. "Is he moving yet?" Dean helped. " I can't see." she told them. Oh my God." they both started panicking as they heard something walking towards them As it moves closer, past Dean tries to untie his ropes. "Oh my God!" Both Sams comes out from behind the trees.

"Dean?" "Dean." both Sam's said at once, one confused and they other casual. "Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." past Dean said relieved. The Sam's begins untying their respective brothers from the tree. "How'd you get here?" past Dean asked his brother. "We, uh—we stole a car." past Sam told his brother. "Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." "What scarecrow?" the Dean's get up and see the scarecrow's post is empty. Past Dean and Sam exchange a nervous look.

*************

Both pairs of brothers and Emily started running through the orchard, trying to get out. "Alright," past Sam started "now, this sacred tree you're talking about—" "It's the source of its power." Dean said, turning his head to see past Sam. "So let's find it and burn it." he suggested. "Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up." past Dean said. The five of them reach a clearing, waiting for them are the elders and a few other townspeople. "This way." Dean said, they turn around but they are blocked in all directions.

"Please. Let us go." Emily pleaded. "It'll be over quickly, I promise." Harley said. "Please." Emily said again, hoping her uncle would let them go. "Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—" all of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through Harley's stomach. Emily and Stacy scream, then Stacy is captured by the scarecrow, too. Emily runs into past Dean's arms while her aunt and uncle are dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the townspeople run away in fright.

"Come on, let's go." Dean said. The Sam's, Dean's, and Emily start running. They hear a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared. The three of them stay there and look around.

****************

It's the next morning in orchard when the Sam's, Dean's, and Emily walk to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. The tree is marked with Vince's tattoo design. Sam goes to the tree and pours the gasoline on it. Past Dean picks up a long branch and lights it. "Let me." Emily says as she takes the branch from past Dean. "You know, the whole town's gonna die." dean told her. "Good." she says. She throws the burning branch onto the tree, and the three of them watch it go up in flames.

****************

Their at a Bus Stop. Emily is getting on a bus to Boston. She smiles at past Dean, who waves to her. She waves back and takes a seat. Past Dean and Sam watch the bus leave. "Think she's gonna be alright?" "I hope so." "And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" "Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean said as all four started walking to the car. "So, can we drop you off somewhere?" past Dean asked both versions of his brother. "No, I think you're stuck with us." past Sam says as they hop in the car.

"What made you change your mind?" past Dean asked his brother. "I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass." both Dean's nods. "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together." "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." past Dean turns back and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder, who hits it away. They laugh.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude." "Yeah, right. Future me had a plan, We'd have gotten out." past Dean said. "Actually, my plan was to wait for Sam." Dean told his past self. "You have to be kidding me." past Dean said in disbelief. "Hah, you didn't have a plan." past Sam laughed at his brother. " they started the car and drove to a cheap motel.

****************

Once at the motel both pairs of brothers checked into two rooms and met up in the past Winchesters room. "So" past Dean started "how long are you guys gonna be here?" "We're not sure. We don't even know how we got here none the less how to get back." Dean told his counterpart. "What was your plan then?" past Sam asked. "Not sure. " Sam shrugged. "If you don't mind we could stay with you." Dean suggested. "We can't tell you about the future but we could help with small things." "Dean, no." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Look, I wouldn't mind you two staying with us, I don't think Sam would either. But a little help here and there would be nice." past Dean interjected. "It doesn't have to be anything big. Just small things here and there that won't have a big impact." past Sam added. Sam sighed "Fine, but never anything big that could even sightly change the future." "Sounds like a plan." Dean said smiling. "Can I make a request?" past Sam asked.

The other three nodded "Can the Dean's share a room and me and my future self share a room?" "I actually second this." Sam said. "I'm not that bad of a roommate." both Dean's said at once. Each Sam gave their respective brother their signature bitch face. "Alright" both Deans said "the doubles will share a room." Dean said and his past self nodded. "We call this room." past Dean said.

The Sam's nodded, past Sam grabbed his bag and they headed out to the other room. "I don't know 'bout you but I'm gonna take a shower and head to sleep." past Dean told his counterpart. Dean nodded "I'm actually gonna grab my brother and get some clothes that fit us. We'll be back in a bit." walking out of the motel after grabbing the keys for the impala Dean went to get his brother.

**********************

The future brothers pulled up to the motel and grabbed their respective bags. Getting out of the car and going to their rooms quietly. They set their stuff down and call it a night, laying down and going to sleep.


	2. Why won't you say anything? (1.14: Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be doing every single episode because that would take forever and I want to do this till season 5. (p)=past (f)=future

Past Sam starts up from his bed, suddenly wide awake. He looks across to where his future self is sleeping peacefully. (p)Sam sits a moment, then moves into action, flipping on the light switch and shaking his counterpart. "Sam. Sam" he said, shacking his future self. The moment (f)Sam stirs, (p)Sam rises and starts gathering his things. 

Rubbing his eyes Sam asked his past self "What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night." he raises himself onto his elbows. "We have to go." (p)Sam said, still getting ready. Becoming more alert (f)Sam sits up entirely in bed. "We have to go right now." (p)Sam told his counterpart, about to leave the room. (f)Sam stood up and grabbed his past selves arm, stopping him from leaving. 

(f)Sam looked sternly at hos counterpart and spoke "Tell me what's going on. I'm you remember, nothing I won't understand." (p)Sam looked at the floor. "I had a dream of someone dying." "Oh, ya, that." (f)Sam said slowly. "I'll get my stuff, you go wake up our brothers." (f)Sam said turning to get his stuff. (p)Sam tuned and left the room to wake their brothers.

(p)Sam knocked on his brothers room door. (p)Dean opened the door "What do you need Sammy?" (p)Dean asked his brother. "We need to get going, wake up future you and meet us by the car." (p)Sam told his brother and left before he could say anything. (p)Dean shut the door in confusion and went to wake up his future self. He lightly shook his future self, (f)Dean blinking slowly and looking up at his counterpart. "Rise and shine, we're apparently heading out." he said before walking to get his stuff.

(f)Dean sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes "Why are we leaving?" he asked his past self. "Don't know, Sam just came and told me we were heading out." "Alright then, let's go." Standing up they got dressed, grabbed their stuff and headed out to the car. Both Sam's were already their and got in the back, the Dean's getting in the front.

**********

A little into the ride (p)Sam told his brother what was going on. He had called the police and was reading from a Michigan State Police ID. "McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah okay, just hurry." "Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." his brother tried to reassure him. The older Winchesters exchanged looks and kept quite.

"Yeah, tell me about it." "I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see." "It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica." "Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?" "No." "No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan." "I don't know." "Me neither." 

(p)Sam went back to talking on the phone "Yes I'm here."......"Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks." "Checks out. How far are we?" (p)Sam asks, hanging up the phone. "From Saginaw? Coupla hours." "Drive faster."

(p)Dean looked at their doubles "You two mind being enlightening?" he asked, slightly annoyed. The future Winchesters kept quite. "Well look Sam" (p)Dean started saying to his brother "They probably don't remember this and it means nothing." he continued, trying to use their counterparts silence as helpful proof. "Actually Dean" (p)Sam said "future me does remember this, it has to be important with the way he sounded." he told his brother smugly. 

(f)Dean turned to face his brother "Really Sam? You get on my back about spoiling the future and you pull shit like that?" "I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. It was just a natural reaction." this made (p)Sam look at his older self. "If that was your natural reaction then I am concerned." (f)Sam cringed, realizing he just made the situation worse. "Welp Sam, you seemed to have done it again." (f)Dean mocked.

(p)Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped the car. Turning in his seat as well to face his both versions of his brother. "You two" he gestured to their older counterparts "need to start talking. This needs an explanation." "We can't tell you anything." (f)Sam told him. "No, you just don't want to tell me. You're fine with breaking your no spoiling the future rule with past you." "That is not true." "Oh really? Cause it seems like he's gotten some pretty large clues so far." "Dean you're being ridiculous."

Both Deans glared at (f)Sam for that. (f)Sam wanted the attention off of him, he didn't mean to give so much away. "You're telling me if we hadn't gone back further you wouldn't have saved Jess?" (f)Dean asked his brother, he knew it was a low blow but he didn't care. After all the nagging Sam had done about not spoiling the future he pulls this shit.

Both Sams were slightly shocked from Deans question before (p)Sam looked at his older slef, wanting to know his answer. "Well Dean are you telling me if you had the chance you wouldn't save Cas?" (f)Sam cringed inwardly, knowing how much talking about Cas hurt Dean. Both younger Winchesters looked confused, turning to look at (f)Dean. He was staring blankly at his brother and everyone was deadly silent. (f)Dean turned back around in his seat and looked out the window.

(f)Sam knew he really messed up "Dean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up." (f)Dean stayed quite. "Who-" before (p)Dean could finish his question his future self interrupted him "No one important, just keep driving." (p)Dean turned back around and started driving. Everyone was silent for the rest of the drive.

################################################################################

The Impala cruises to a stop, the boys see the Emergency vehicles and someone on a stretcher being zipped into a body bag. They turn to each other in the car, (p)Dean concerned, (p)Sam upset. Sighing all four men get out of the car and approach the watching crowd. "What happened?" (p)Dean asked a woman. "Suicide. Can't believe it." she told him shaking her head. "Did you know them?" (p)Sam asked, coming to stand on the woman's other side.

She nodded "Saw him in every Sunday at St Augustines. He always seems...seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors." "Guess not." (p)Dean said staring straight ahead. "How did...ahh. How are they saying it happened?" (f)Dean asked. "I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running." "Do you know about what time they found him?" (f)Sam asked her. "Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through."

A woman stands on the front step of the house, crying and leaning against a middle aged man. A young man stands behind them, looking distraught. (p)Sam watches, grimacing, then turns to walk away. The other three notice and follow him back, (p)Dean leaning against the Impala's bonnet. "Sam we got here as fast we we could." (f)Dean said. "Not fast enough. If we hadn't have stopped to argue we might have made it." both future brothers shook their heads. 

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?" the older Winchesters looked at each other, wanting to explain what was happening but knowing they couldn't. (p)Dean saw their future selves exchange looks but didn't comment on it. "I dunno." he told his brother, shrugging his shoulders. 

(p)Sam shakes his head and sighs "So what do you think killed him?" "Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all." (p)Sam looks and their future selves and shakes his head " I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage." "What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?" "I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean." (p)Sam told his brother getting slightly worked up.

(p)Dean stares at his brother for a long moment. He looks back slightly at their future selves as well before turning back to his brother. "What?" (p)Sam asked. "Nothing. I'm just, I'm worried about you man." (p)Dean said shrugging. "Well, don't look at me like that!" "I'm not looking at you like anything." (p)Dean told him, looking away. Glancing back he does make a comment to nag his brother "Though I gotta say, you do look like crap."

Sam rolls his eyes "Nice. Thanks." he said sarcastically. Moving to get in the car (p)Dean tells (p)Sam "Come on, lets just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family." "Dean, you saw them, they're devastated They're not going to want to talk to us." (f)Sam interjected. "Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to." "Who?" (p)Sam asks his brother. (p)Dean smirks. 

Sighing (p)Sam got in the backseat with his older self "There is one more problem." he says. "And what would that be?" (f)Dean asks. "There is four of us, I guarantee that is to many people." they all exchanged looks, he did have a point. "Okay, you and I will go and talk to them tomorrow." (f)Dean said. "What!?!?" both Sam's yelled at once. "I actually feel better with that." (p)Dean said. "Why?" (f)Sam asked. "Because, you two know more then we do, so if anything else from the future pops up at least one of us will know how to handle it."

Both Sam's thought for a moment "He....*sighs* He has a point. We don't know if anything else from the future will show up. If we pair up with one future and past brother then we're less likely to get hurt if something like that does happen." (p)Sam told his counterpart who nodded in agreement. "Well then why can't we just stay in the groups we have now?" (p)Dean asked.

"Because" (f)Dean started telling his past self "We don't work that well on our own. If we just team up with our doubles it would basically be the same thing, we may not be alone, but we're still without our brother." both Sam's looked at (f)Dean shocked. "Okay, that's fair." (p)Dean nodded.

################################################################################

(f)Dean'S hand reaches out to a doorbell, (p)Sam's hair slicked back neatly and both in black priest suits. "This has gotta be a whole new low for us." (p)Sam said sighing. "For you, Sammy. I've already done this." (f)Deans says smirking. "I don't get why you don't just tell us what's going on then. Save us a lot of time and possibly trouble." (p)Sam says, glaring at his brother. "No screwing with time Sammy." (f)Dean tell him and looks back at the door.

The Man comforting Ms.Miller on the step the night before opens the door. "Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley. We're new junior priests over at St Augustines. May we come in?" (f)Dean says to the man, the man nods. "Thanks." (f)Dean says. "We're very sorry for your loss." (p)Sam tells him. "It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." (f)Dean said, cringing inwardly. This wasn't his favorite get up considering his last few encounters with God.

"Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead." the man said. Ms.Miller walks into the entryway. "Roger. Please!" she says. "Excuse me." Rodger says, moving away. "I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's...he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?" Ms.Miller asks the brothers. "That would be great." (f)Dean tells her.

*************

In the lounge room (f)Dean is on the lounge, (p)Sam in an armchair. Ms.Miller pours coffee and hands it around. "It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now." Ms.Miller said. (f)Dean inwardly cringed from what he was about to say "Of course. After all we are all God's children." he told her, trying to keep his voice calm and even. (p)Sam noticed but didn't ask, just noted it away for later.

Ms.Miller walks away and (f)Dean immediately takes more cocktail sausages from the coffee table. Chewing contentedly, he looks at (p)Sam shaking his head. "What?" "Just...tone it down a little bit, Father." "Gladly." (f)Dean says, making his brother raise a brow. "What's up with you?" (p)Sam asked. (f)Dean looked at him confused "You're looking like you are struggling to say most of your sentences. Like you have to force them out." (p)Sam elaborated.

(f)Dean sighed "I'll explain more when we are done." (p)Sam knew that was the best he was gonna get for now and nodded. Ms.Miller returns "So Ms Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?" (f)Dean asked. "Nothing like that." she said beginning to be upset. "We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy." she started breaking down "I just don't understand...how Jim could do something like this." "I'm so sorry you had to find him like that." (p)Sam said.

She gestured vaguely behind herself " Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him." (p)Sam looks through the doors into the dining room and sees Max sitting in the corner, staring into space. "Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?" (p)Sam asked. "Oh thank you Father." Ms.Miller says to (p)Sam as he walks over to Max.

Though (f)Dean already knew about everything he still played along "Ms Miller you have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?" "We moved in about five years ago." "The only problem with these old houses. I bet you have all kind of headaches." "Like what?" "Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd settling noises at night. That kind of thing." "No, nothing like that. It's been perfect." Ms.Miller said shacking her head. "Huh. May I use your restroom." "Oh sure, it's just up the stairs." (f)Dean rises, taking another cocktail sausage.

*******************

Dean heads upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door. He takes a deep breathe and braces himself on the bathroom counter. He took another deep breathe, trying to clear his head. He still wasn't over Sam bringing up Cas last night. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't stop thinking about Cas. It didn't help that his past self was constantly asking who Cas was. 

Dean say down with his back to the bathroom counter, knees up and hands in his hair. His breathing was ragged and his mind kept replaying that moment over and over. He wanted to say it back, he did, he tried, there just wasn't enough time. Cas had pushed him out of the way, save him, again. A few tears slipped out of Deans eyes but that was it, the only thing that could be heard was his ragged breathing. 

A few minutes later Dean had finally gained back his composure. He stood back up and rubbed his eyes. Checking the mirror he fixed his hair. He looked back to normal, not like he had another emotional breakdown about his best friend who died for admitting that he loved Dean. 

Walking out of the bathroom he bumps into Sam "Anything?" (p)Sam asked. "Nope." he told his brother, putting on a smile. (p)Sam frowns at him "Will you please tell me what we're dealing with?" (p) Sam pleaded. "I already told you Sammy." (f)Dean said heading back towards the stair. (p)Sam follows him and they head back down together.

################################################################################

Both Dean's were in their motel room, cleaning their weapons. The Sam's walked in, having left to go do some research. "What do you have?" (f)Dean asked them. "A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built." (p)Sam told them. "What about the land?" (p)Dean asked. "No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." (f)Sam told him, sinking onto one of the beds with his counterpart.

"Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada." (f)Dean said. "You did it 15 years ago, how are you sure you didn't forget anything." (p)Sam asked slightly agitated. (f)Dean looked at him with a cold stare and didn't say anything. (p)Sam looked away uncomfortable. "This would be a lot easier if you told us what was going on."(p)Sam muttered. (f)Sam rolled his eyes "We've been over this" (f)Sam started but was interrupted by (p)Dean "We know, can't fuck up the future." he said bitterly.

(f)Sam looked over to (p)Dean "What's wrong with you?" (p)Dean glanced up and glared. (f)Dean sighed "He grouchy that I won't tell him who Cas is. Which wouldn't be a problem if someone hadn't brought him up." (f)Dean basically growled out at his brother. (f)Sam looked down to the floor. 

(p)Sam decided to change the subject back to the case "So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?" (p)Sam asked his brother. "I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house, no version of me would flake." (p)Dean said. (p)Sam rubbed his temple "Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." he takes a deep breath, holding his head. "Maybe it's just...Gosh... maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?"

The older Winchesters exchanged looks, knowing what was about to happen. "What's wrong with you?" (p)Dean asked. "Ahh My head." (p)Sam making anguished noises and sinking from the bed to crouch on the floor. (p)Dean gets up from the bed and crouches next to (p)Sam "Sam? Hey." he grabs (p)Sams arm "Hey! What's going on? Talk to me." he looked at their future counterparts. "He's having another premonition." (f)Sam told him. 

(p)Sam calms down and looks at his brother "It's happening again. Something's gunna kill Roger Miller." all four brothers got up. (p)Dean making sure (p)Sam's okay consistently. (f)Dean hopped in the drivers seat along with (f)Sam, the past Winchesters getting in the back. (p)Sam got out his phone "Roger Miller. Ah no no,just the address please. Ok, thanks." he hung up and looked to (f)Dean. "Go to-" "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." (f)Dean finished for him.

(p)Sam looks over to his brother "Dean I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful." "Come on man, you'll be all right. It'll be fine.....He'll be fine, right?" (p)Dean asked their counterparts. (f)Sam sighed and (f)Dean responded "Ya, it gets better. He'll be alright." (f)Sam glared at his brother but (f)Dean didn't care. The car went quite again, that had been happening a lot recently.

################################################################################

The Impala pulls up as Roger approaches the entrance with a bag of groceries. (p)Sam leans out the window "Hey Roger." "What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." he said, heading to the building. (f)Dean guns the engine, jumping the curb as he hurriedly parks. (p)Sam hopped out of the car and yelled after him "Hey. Roger. We're trying to help!" all Winchesters got out of the car and ran after him.

"Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey." (f)Dean yelled and got there right as Rodger closed the door. "I don't want your help." Rodger told the four of them and walked away. "We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!" (f)Dean yelled after him but knew he wasn't gonna listen. "Roger, you're in danger!" (p)Sam tried. (p)Dean looked around and got the others attention "Come on. Come on come on." he said and started walking around the building. 

The Winchesters run around the corner to a back entrance, but it's securely locked. (f)Dean quickly looks around then kicks it open. They jump to the first level of the fire escape then run up the stairs. When they are one floor from Roger's house, they hear the window slide down and a wet squelching noise. The future brothers curse, (p)Sam freezes, and (p)Dean sprints past him and grabs the railing. Roger's head lies in the flower bed under the window, his blood all over the kitchen window. The other three join him. After a long pause he pulls a hankerchief from his pocket, throwing one to (p)Sam and starting to wipe down the railing.

"Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!" (p)Dean said. Using his rag to open the window he looked to his brother "I'm gunna take a look inside." "I'm coming with." (f)Sam said, hoping in after his brothers counterpart. (f)Dean helps (p)Sam wipe down the railing.

(p)Dean and (f)Sam climbed back out the window a few minutes later. They all went back to the Impala, Future Winchesters in the back, past Winchesters in the back. "I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house." (p)Dean told his brother. as they were driving. "I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was ....something was stalking Roger." "Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?" (p)Dean asked his brother. 

He got a thoughtful expression then turned to their older counterparts "Is he connected to the house?" as usual the older Winchesters didn't respond. "What's the point of having your futures selves around if they aren't gonna be any help?" (p)Dean growled. "Dean" (p)Sam started on his brother "No, Sam, this is ridiculous. They never say anything, never help. They said they would help with small stuff but they don't even do that." (p)Dean said, glaring ant their future selves.

They were all quite, (p)Dean glaring at the older Winchesters, (p)Sam went to stare out the window and the older Winchesters were staring at the road. "He has a point," (p)Sam said, making his older self turn to look at him. "It's not like we're asking for you to tell us where dad is or anything. Just to save us some time on research or checking a house. You could have saved us time and let us get away sooner if you had told us nothing was in the house." (p)Sam said, starting to glare at his older self.

(f)Dean sighed, knowing if they didn't deal with this soon someone was gonna start throwing punches. "If you aren't gonna be of any help you can kindly fuck off." (p)Dean said, yell, he more of yelled. (f)Dean growled and pulled the the impala to the side of the road. Stopping abruptly, everyone jerked forward. He turned around and glared at his past self you looked visibly startled. "Okay, that's enough." he yelled out, all attention was on (f)Dean. 

(f)Dean pointed to his brother "I don't care about your opinion on this anymore. Your idea got us in this mess in the first place." (f)Sam sat back and stared at his brother but kept quite. "You two" (f)Dean pointed at their past selves "each get one question, and we will answer completely honest." "But-" (f)Sam tried to say but was interrupted by his brother. "No, Sam, your idea of not saying anything didn't work. All it did was cause arguing." (f)Sam didn't try to say anything again, seeing his brother wasn't budging.

(f)Dean turned back to their counterparts "One question each, anything you want to know." the car fell back into silence. "When....When is the next time we see dad?" (p)Sam asked. (f)Dean seemed to think for a moment before answering "About 2 more weeks." (p)Sam was surprised he actually got an answer. Everyone's attention went to (p)Dean "What?" he asked. "There is no way you don't have a question." (p)Sam said looking skeptically at his brother. (p)Dean stares at his future self for a few moments before finally asking "Who is Cas?"

(f)Dean looks down "Should've known that was what you were gonna ask." he said before chuckling lightly, though there was no humor behind it. (f)Dean took a deep breathe before he answered "Cas is-was, my best friend. He saved my life a dozen times over." (f)Dean took a shaky breathe before continuing. "He died to save me...." there was something unsaid in the air, the other three Winchesters waited. "He....He l-" (f)Dean swallowed and (f)Sams eyes went wide. 

"He was a great guy." (f)Dean said and turned back around. The car was once again completely quite. (f)Dean started the car again and started driving "Thanks for answering our questions." (p)Sam said quietly. "No problem Sammy." (f) replied just as quite. Luckily the motel wasn't to far.

################################################################################

It was the next day, (f)Dean and (p)Sam went back to the Miller house in their priest get ups. "My Mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked." Max tells them as they head to the lounge. "Of course." (f)Dean said. "All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole." (p)Sam smiles and Max smiles back.

Max gestures to the lounge and they all take seats. There is a moments silence, then (p)Sam sighs. "How you holding up?" (p)Sam asks softly. "Okay." Max tells him. "You're dad and your uncle were close?" (f)Dean asked. "Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little." Max said looking over to (f)Dean. "But not lately much?" "No, it's not that. It's just....we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time." "Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?"

"It was fine. Why?" Max asked, looking confused at (f)Dean. (f)Dean sighed internally 'dammit kid, why do you have to lie?' "All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?" (p)Sam asked before (f)Dean could say anything. "What do ya....why do you ask?" Max asked, shaking his head. "Just a question." "No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy." (f)Dean looked at Max, it was hard not doing anything when he knew the truth.

"Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off." (p)Sam said while standing. "Yeah." Max said. Max walks the to the door and they leave. "(p)Sam and (f)Dean walk down the drive to stand beside the Impala "No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?" (p)Sam asked his brother. "Yeah Max isn't telling us everything." (f)Dean said before getting in the car, (p)Sam following suit.

As (f)Dean started driving (p)Sam looked over to him "You wouldn't consider saving us time and telling us the rest of Max's story, would you?" (f)Dean sighed and thought it over. "We can, sure." (f)Dean finally said, his past brother smiled. 

**************

They were all in a motel room again, past Winchesters sitting on one bed, future Winchesters sitting on the other. "Are you sure about this Dean?" (f)Sam asked, looking to his brother. (f)Dean nodded and started telling their past selves about Max "Mr. Miller was a mean drunk, He used to beat the tar outta Max practically every day. In fact his brother was just as likely to take a swing at Max but the worst part was his stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him."

The past Winchesters looked confused so (f)Sam chimed in "His real mother died...accident." the younger Winchesters nodded. (p)Sam puts his hand to his head and starts grimacing, his brother reaching over to him. "He's getting another vision." (f)Sam said, getting up and sitting next to his past self. (f)Dean does the same and waits for (p)Sam to calm down.

When he does calm down he looks to his brother "Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing" "You sure about this?" (p)Dean asks his brother, subtly glancing at their future counterparts. "Yeah, I saw him." "How's he pulling it off?" "Telekinesis." both older Winchesters say at once. The past brothers look at them "What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?" 

"I didn't even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time -- I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess -- because we're so alike?" (p)Sam said, focusing back on his brother. "What are you talking about. The dude's nothing like you." "Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both..." "Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third." "Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!" "Dean..." before either could say anything else (f)Sam cleared his throat. All eyes were on him "Guys you can continue this later, he have to get to the Millers house." with that everyone sprang up and headed out.

******************

Both Dean's grabbed a gun before leaving the car and all four Winchesters headed to the house. They burst through the door, (f)Dean and (p)Sam heading to the kitchen. "Fathers?" Ms. Miller said. "What are you doing here?" Max asked. "Aahh, sorry to interrupt. Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" (f)Dean asked. "Why?" Max said, getting suspicious. "It's....it's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." (p)Sam told him. "We won't be long at all though, I promise." (f)Dean tell Ms. Miller. 

(f)Dean and (p)Sam turn for the door, Max follows. As (f)Dean grasps the doorknob he turns back to smile at Max. Max sees the butt of the pistol in (f)Dean's waistband in the hall mirror. Suddenly the knob is pulled from (f)Dean's hand and the door slams shut, as does the wooden window blinds all around the room. "You're not priests!" Max yelled as he backed up. (f)Dean draws his gun but Max uses his power to pull it away, sliding it across the floor to where he can pick it up. He hold's it on (p)Sam and (f)Dean.

His step-mother had unfortunately came over "Max, what's happening?" she asked. "Shut up." Max told her. "What are you doing?" he doesn't answer her. Instead Using his power, Max flings Ms. Miller backwards. She hits her head on the kitchen bench and falls to the ground unconscious. "I said shut up!" (p)Sam tried to defuse the situation. "Max calm down." "Who are you?" Max asked them. "We just wanna talk." "Yeah right, that's why you bought this!" Max said, indicating to the gun.

(f)Dean sighed before yelling up the stairs to his brother "Sammy, I know you said we shouldn't change anything but I need to fix this." Max looked at (f)Dean confused. (f)Sam had heard his brother and booked it to the stairs. "Max, hey." (f)Dean said to get Max's attention back on him instead of the stairs. "That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max okay? Just please, just hear me out." (f)Dean said calmly. "About what?" "About how you're psychic. And about why you killed your dad and uncle. How you were about to kill your step-mom."

"You're crazy." "No, we're not." (f)Sam said, halfway down the stairs with (p)Dean. Max looked between all four of them confused "Sorry, I know there is a lot of us." (f)Dean apologized. "If you calm down and put the gun away we can explain more upstairs." Max seemed to think about (f)Deans offer. "Not all of you." Max said. "Course not, those two" (p)Sam gestured to the younger Winchesters "can wait outside." "I'm sorry, you want us to do what?" (p)Dean started. "Go outside so you don't accidentally make an already bad situation worse." (f)Dean sternly told his counterpart.

The younger Winchesters did as told and went outside while Max and the older Winchesters went upstairs. "Okay, start explaining why there is four of you." Max told (f)Dean. "Not sure you're gonna believe me but me and him" (f)Dean gestured to his brother "are from the year 2020." Max looked at skeptically. "He's telling the truth Max." (f)Sam told him. "Let's say I do believe you, why are you here?" Max asked glaring at them. 

The Winchesters exchanged looks before turning back to Max "In 2005?" (f)Sam asked before answering his own question. "We're not sure, we just woke up here a few weeks ago. We don't know how to get back to our time yet so we're helping our past selves." "And if you mean here, in your house, helping you," (f)Dean started "We want to help. We know now what's going on. Why you and my brother are psychic." Max looked at Dean.

He looked to the floor before talking again "You know why this is happening?" "Ya, and about how your and many other kids, mom died." Sam said. Max looked back up at them "Then what's going on?" "You swear you'll trust us?" Dean asked him. Max nodded and Dean started to explain. "A demon named Azazel visited you when you were six months old. Probably fed you some demon blood, which is why you have weird psychic ability's. You're mother saw him and tried to stop him, which is why he killed her." Max stared at Dean for a bit, processing everything he'd just been told.

After a while Max finally spoke "Are you serious?" he asked, looking between the Winchesters. "Unfortunately yes. This has happened all around the country. We tried to find other psychic people but not all their mothers died so we couldn't really find them." Sam said. "But you found some?" Max asked. "Ya, sometimes it worked out, others not so much." Dean told him. "They all get pinned against each other in this big battle royale." "Survivor gets sent to the next battle against other psychics till only one is standing." Sam told him.

"How do you know this?" Max asked him. "Cause I was in it." Sam told him. "Why are you telling me all of this now?" Maxed asked the brothers. "Because you never originally made it." Dean told him, taking all of Max's attention. "What-" "You ended shooting yourself." Sam stated. Max looked to the ground again "We don't want that to happen, we want to help you." Sam said, stepping closer to Max. "We can't really do that unless you want us to though. It's completely up to you."

Sam walked up to Max entirely and held out his hand. Max handed him the gun and Sam passed it back to Dean. "Thank you." Sam said relieved. "Now, I have a plan to help with the space time continuum." Dean said, putting away the gun." Sam and Max looked at him. We have a secret hideout you can stay but we need to get the key first. Until then are you okay with staying here?" both Dean ans Sam looked at Max. 

Max shook his head "That's alright, you can stay at the motel with us and we'll grab it later today." Sam said smiling, Max smiled back. "Now let's head out, past us is probably freaking out." Dean said and started walking, Sam and Max following. Stepping downstairs and out the door the past Winchesters looked from by the impala. "What's he doing?" (p)Dean asked. "He's coming to stay with us for a bit." (f)Dean told him. "You two up front, we'll sit in the back with Max." (f)Sam said.

Everyone hopped in the car and (p)Dean drove to the motel. "You can stay in our room while you wait, we shouldn't be gone long." Dean told Max as they all got out of the car. "Where are you going?" (p)Dean asked. "We have to do something. We have a place Max can stay but we need to do something first." (f)Sam told him. "Why can't we all stay there? And don't give me that 'No changing the future' crap." (p)Dean asked, raising his voice slightly.

(f)Dean sighed 'I get Sam but how did Cas put up with me?' suddenly Dean remembers all the times Cas beat the shit out of him for being an idiot 'Never mind'. "Look, would you rather have more saved people or know more about the future?" (f)Dean asked his counterpart. (p)Dean looked to the ground, already knowing what his answer would be (f)Sam gave Max the key to his room. "You two can share a room while we're gone." he said gesturing between (p)Sam and Max.

(f)Dean grabbed the keys from his counterpart and he and (f)Sam got in the impala. Before driving off they saw (p)Sam and Max enter the room, already talking. "So what's your plan Dean?" Sam asked, turning to his brother. "Get the key to the bunker." Dean says, like it was no problem at all. Sam looked at his brother like he was crazy "Are you serious?" "Yes, this is my serious face." Dean said, quoting Cas. "What-" "It's a Cas thing." Dean told his brother fondly.

**************

Sam and Dean returned back to the motel by about midnight, having successfully gotten the key to the bunker (don't ask how). Knocking on (p)Sams door, (p)Sam was luckily still awake, Max was right behind him. "Let's go Max, it's a long drive." Dean said. Max smiled and waved goodbye to (p)Sam, getting in the impala.

************** 

By the next afternoon the future Winchesters had returned. (p)Dean was pissed they took the impala for so long but his ranting fell on deaf ears, (f)Sam used to tuning out his brothers ranting about his car and (f)Dean just not caring. They packed up their stuff and got in the car, Deans in the front, Sams in the back. "You sure you don't want to tell us where you took him?" (p)Sam asked his counterpart. "We're sure." (f)Sam said smiling.

"We already answered one question for each of you. Give it a rest till next week." (f)Dean said, smiling towards (p)Sam. (p)Dean turned on some music, both him and his counterpart singing along. The Sams groaned but they both had the same though, this, was way better then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. I hope you liked it......I don't know this is my first time travel fic so I'm not quite yet.


	3. Meg? (1.16: Shadow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I've been doing every other episode so far but that's not how I'm gonna do this. Some episodes I just don't find that important and I wanna keep the story interesting.

(f)Sam and (p)Dean are at an apartment building in Chicago, Illinois. They stop their car across the street and get out, dressed as employees of the alarm system company. (p)Dean gets a toolbox from the trunk of the car, and they proceed towards the apartment. "All right, Dean. This is the place." (f)Sam said looking at the building. "You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." (p)Dean said smiling "What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."(f)Sam just gave his brother a bitch face "Let's just go."

***************

"Thank you for letting us in." (f)Sam thanked the landlady as the entered the apartment. "Well, the police said they were done with the place, so...." she and (f)Sam move further into the room. (p)Dean shuts the apartment door and notices the chain on the door is broken. He follows (f)Sam. In the living room, spots of blood cover the carpet. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?" she asked them. "That's right." (p)Dean said. "Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." (p)Dean and (f)Sam exchange a look.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again." (p)Dean told her. " Now, ma'am, you found the body?" (f)Sam asked. "Yeah." "Right after it happened?" (p)Dean asked. " No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell." "Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" "No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?" "Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'." she said crossing her arms. "Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" the landlady shakes her head. "Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith." "And what condition was Meredith in?" (f)Sam asked. "Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it." (p)Dean looked at (f)Sam. (

f)Sam lightly shook his head and (p)Dean frowned turning back to the landlady. "Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" (f)Sam asked. "Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out." she told him. The landlady walked out of the room and (p)Dean went to the tool box. Pulling out the EMF meter he looked to (f)Sam "Am I gonna need this?" he asked. "Try it and you'll find out." (f)Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. (p)Dean frowned "So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'." he said.

Turning on the EMF meter it started to beep frantically. "So, you talked to the cops?" (f)Sam asked? "Uh, yeah." he smirked "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law." "What'd you find out?" "Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—" "Dean!" (f)Sam yelled, catching (p)Deans attention. "What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers." "That her hearts was missing." (f)Sam finished for him.

(p)Dean looked confused for a second "How-Oh, right. Future." (f)Sam gave a light chuckle and shook his head. "The landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?" (p)Dean asked looking hopefully at (f)Sam. "No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace." (f)Sam told him. (p)Dean frowned and observes the blood on the carpet, seeming to notice something. "See if you can find any masking tape around." he told (f)Sam.

(f)Sam grabbed the tape he was already looking for and handed it to (p)Dean. (p)Dean uses the masking tape to connect each pool of blood. When he is done, the pieces of tape form an unusual symbol. "Ever see that symbol before?" (f)Sam asked. "Never. Mind helping us out with research?" (p)Dean asked hopefully. "Sorry, not on this one." (f)Sam told him, giving a sympathetic look. "We're gonna go check on Max. We've left him alone for about a week now and we want to check in." (f)Sam said. "So we're on our own again. How long will you be gone?" (p)Dean asked. "Not to long, I promise."

They left the building and got into the impala. Driving to the motel (f)Dean was leaning against a car and talking to (p)Sam. (f)Sam got out of the impala and headed towards his brother, (p)Dean behind him. "Ready to go?" (f)Dean asked his brother. "Yep." (f)Sam said smiling. "Please tell me you'll come back before anyone dies." (p)Sam said, looking at their future counterparts. "We'll be back before you know it." (f)Dean reassured him.

Getting in the car (f)Dean drove off. "Think they'll actually be back before someone dies?" Dean asked his brother. "Considering they saved Max and that they know what's gonna happen over the next 15 years I'd say it's a pretty high chance." Sam said looking at his brother. 

****************

It's night, Past Dean Winchester is at a bar, flirting with the bartender. Sam walks in and looks around, finding and sitting at an empty table. Dean notices him and says goodbye to the bartender, walking over to his brother. "You find anything on the symbol?" Dean asks sitting down. "Nope, nothing in dads or in the usual books. You don't think future me would help do you?" "Nope, I already asked when we were at Meredith's apartment. Said this one was all on us." Dean told his brother. 

Sam sighed "What do we know about the first victim. Any connection?" Dean asked. "Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds." Sam said. "So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Dean smirks. Sam noticed something on the other side of the room. Dean looked around. "What?" Sam gets up and begins walking away. "Sam?" Sam continues to walk away. 

He reaches another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she turns around. "Meg?" Sam asked. "Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God! Meg stands up and they hug. Sam looks slightly puzzled. They pull away a few seconds later. "What are you doing here?" Meg asked him. "I'm just in town, visiting friends."Meg looks around. "Where are they?"

" Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California." Dean comes up behind Sam. "Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar." "Who?" "Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." Dean clears his throat loudly and Sam turns around. "Oh, Meg, this is my brother Dean." Sam said, turning back to face Meg. 

"Oh? This is Dean." Meg said. "You've heard of me?" Dean asked. "Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage." Dean looked confused. "Sorry." Sam cringed. "Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth." "Meg, it's all right." the three of them look around quietly. "So what about your other two brothers? The moose and the one I haven't met yet." Meg asked Sam. "Their off visiting family, should be back in a day or to." Dean tells her.

Meg nods absentmindedly. "I'm gonna get a drink now." Dean says awkwardly, walking back to the bar. "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just—the way you told me he treats you....if it were me, I'd kill him." Meg said once Dean had left. "It's all right. He means well." Sam told her, Meg nods. "Well, we should hook up while you're in town." Meg suggested. "You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you, uh—why don't you give me your number?" Sam takes out his cell phone and gets ready to input Meg's number. "312-555-0143." Sam typed it in. "You know what, I never got your last name." "Masters."she told him.

"You better call." Meg mocked a stern voice while smiling. "Scout's Honor." Sam said. "I hope to see you around, Sam." he smiles at her and walks away. Sam turned around and Walked out of the bar with Dean. "Who the hell was she?" Dean asked as they walked down the street. "I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird." Sam said, pulling out his phone. "Who you calling Sammy?" "Future me. I want to know if he'll tell me more about Meg."

Dean nodded his head and kept walking while Sam called his counterpart. "Hello?" (f)Dean answered. "Oh, Dean. Hi." (p)Sam said "Didn't expect you to answer." "Ya, Sorry. Sammy's in the shower right now. Anything I can help with?" "Actually ya, maybe." before Sam could say anything else (p)Dean took the phone. "Hey me." (p)Dean said into the phone. "What are you two up to?" (f)Dean asked. "There's this chick Sammy is into. Wants to know if they become a thing at all." (p)Dean said.

Sam swiped his phone back "No, that's not it." he tried to convince (f)Dean that he wasn't lying. "What's her name Sam?" (f)Dean asked. "Meg Masters." (f)Dean went silent. Sam honestly thought he hung up. "No, you guys don't become a thing. We do know her though..." (f)Dean trailed off. "We should be back soon, couple of hours or so. Don't do anything stupid." before Sam could say anything (f)Dean hung up.

################################################################################

Sam and Dean pulled up to the bunker, only taking a few hours to get there. Pulling into the garage Dean parked baby and got out with Sam. They walked into the Bunker and set their stuff down. "Max we're back." Sam yelled into the bunker. "I'm in the kitchen." Max yelled back. The Winchesters walked into the kitchen and saw Max making a sandwich. "You guys have been gone a while, was starting to think you forgot about me." Max said, finishing up his sandwich.

"Nah, you can't get rid of us that easy." Dean said with a light chuckle. Max smiled "How long are you guys gonna be here?" "rest of the day, lot going on later tonight though. Sorry." Sam said giving a sympathetic look. Max sighed "It's fine, just wish it wasn't so lonely here." "Guarantee you you'll get a roommate soon. Lot of people we're saving this time around." Dean told him. 

***************

Dean hung up the phone and went to his room. Grabbing his bag he headed to the library. "You leaving already?" Max asked, looking up from his book. "Unfortunately yes. A demon is about to try and kill our past selves and our dads about to have the shit beat out of him." Sam walked into the library with a towel around his shoulders. "Hey Sammy, grab your bag, we need to go get kidnapped by Meg." Dean told his brother. Sam looked at him confused but sighed "Alright, give me a sec." Sam said walking off.

Sam walked back into the library with his bag over his shoulder. "Great, let's go. Bye Max, we'll visit again soon." "Bye Max, keep safe." the Winchesters said, waving goodbye and walking to the garage. "Come back soon. Max yelled after them. Hopping into the impala Dean started driving "So, please explain more." Sam said, turning to look at his brother. "Remember the Daeva and how Meg tried to Kill us and dad?" Dean asked. "Oh, do we have to do that again?" Sam asked cringing. "Yep."

################################################################################

Dean is in his motel room on the computer, researching Meg and the symbol. He picks up his cell phone and dials Sams number. Sam picks up. "Hey." "Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" "No." Dean waits for another response. Sam rolls his eyes. "Yes." "You've got a funny way of showin' your affection." "Did you find anything on her or what?" "Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

"Besides," Dean said "future us knows her right? There is now way she's evil, we wouldn't keep her around if she was." Dean told his brother. "Guess you have a point. Now what about the symbol?" "Yeah, that I did have some luck with." Dean said looking down at his research. "It's, uh—turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva." "What's a Daeva?" "It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?" " Give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here." "Oh, yeah? Name the last book you read." " No, I called Dad's friend, Caleb. He told me, all right?" Dean told Sam defeated. "Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured." Dean said. "So, someone's controlling it?" "Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos." Dean trailed off. 

"So, what do they look like?" Sam asked. "Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Dean said with a smirk. "Dean, future you said that doesn't happen." Sam reprimanded. "He could have been lying." Dean said shrugging. "Why would he lie about that? He's you." "Fair point."

***************

Sam enters the motel room looking for Dean. "I have to tell you something." the brothers said at once. "Meg is summoning the Daeva." Sam said. "So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" "Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing." Dean looked thoughtful. "Why would our future selves hang around her then?" he asks. "Maybe she changes." Sam shrugged. "What's the deal with that bowl again?" Dean asked, getting back on track. "She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?" "No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." Dean thinks for a moment and glances at some files on a nearby table. He sits down at the table and looks through them. "Holy crap." "What?" "What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my –" Dean clears his throat – "friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

Sam walks over "What?" "The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." "Lawrence, Kansas." "Mmhmm." Dean picks up the second file. "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." the paper reads "Lawrence, Kansas". Sam sits down across from Dean, clearly shocked. "Holy crap." "Yeah." "I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"I think it's a definite possibility." "But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?" Sam asked. "Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." "No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her." Sam reasoned with his brother. "I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Sam nodded.

Dean grabbed his phone "Go out and grab stuff front he trunk that we might need." Sam left the room with an empty duffle bag. Dean tried to call his dad, only getting voicemail. "Dad? We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean hung up as Sam walked in. "Voicemail?" he asked. "Yeah." he gestured to the bags "Jesus, what'd you get?" 

Sam chuckled. "I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything." Dean nods, and they begin loading their guns silently. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dean got up to answer "Hey, welcome back guys." he greeted the future Winchesters. "Here for the Meg and demon situation?" (p)Sam asked. "How'd you guess?" (f)Dean asked back. 

(p)Sam slightly glared at (f)Dean "Maybe it was the fact you said you remember and knew her." he said a bit bitterly. "You did what now?" (f)Sam looked at his brother. "They asked and I didn't think it would be a problem." (f)Dean said shrugging. (f)Sam face palmed and sighed "We can't really talk about it." (f)Sam said making both younger Winchesters sigh. "Let's just get ready to go." (p)Dean said, not wanting to fight about it right now.

While getting ready (p)Sam decided to break the silence, talking to his brother "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" (p)Dean told his brother. "I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again." the older Winchesters stopped moving and looked at each other. 'Oh boy, here we go.' (f)Dean thought, glancing over to his younger counterpart.

"You wanna go back to school?" (p)Dean asked. "Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." "Guys." (f)Sam said, not wanting the situation to escalate. The younger Winchesters turned to look at him "What?" (p)Dean barked, obviously not happy to be interrupted. "I don't go back to school." (f)Sam told them calmly. "There is no point in getting into a fight about something that doesn't happen." (f)Dean looked at his brother in shock. "You're not usually the one for big spoilers." (f)Dean said to his brother.

(f)Sam frowned and looked at his brother "I don't like how we fought about me going back to school, especially since it never happened." (f)Sam shrugged. They were all quiet for a bit. "We should get going." (f)Dean said, grabbing a few weapons. Everyone else followed suit and headed out the door.

***************

Pulling up to the warehouse all four Winchesters entered. Climbing up the elevator to reach the top room. Meg is standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, all four Winchesters squeeze through the space between the gate and the wall. They draw their guns and move to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates. "Guys." Meg says. Past Sam and Dean look at each other, stunned. Future Sam and Dean just sighed. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" she said.

Meg turns around to face them as Both Sams and Deans stood up from behind the crates. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." Meg paused for a second "I am of course, talking to past Sam." the younger Winchesters were surprised. "How-" (p)Sam started but was interrupted by Meg. "He told me, first day we met. You were asleep." (f)Dean glared at his brother. "And I'm in the wrong for saying we know Meg." he muttered to (f)Sam quietly.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" (p)Dean asked. "Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." Meg told him. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." (f)Dean shook his head but stayed quiet, they'll figure it out eventually. "So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" (p)Sam asked her. "You." she said with a smug smile. The shadow demon begins to form on the wall. It knocks (p)Sam to the ground and throws (p)Dean into the crates. A claw-like scratch appears on (p)Sam's face.

Meg looked over to the future Winchesters "What's your plan boys?" they looked at each other. Sighing they put their weapons down and their hands up. Meg looked at them confused, shrugging she ordered the Daeva to knock them out.

**************

When all the Winchesters woke up they were to four separate posts. "Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch." (p)Dean said to his brother. "Hey Sammy?" (f)Dean asked. "Yeah?" "What is it with you and demons man?" "I have no clue." the past Winchesters looked at them weird but didn't ask. (p)Dean turned to Meg "You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time. (He smiles.) But why don't you kill us already?" "Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Meg leans in closer. "This trap isn't for you." (p)Dean is puzzled. (p)Sam thinks for a second, then realizes "Dad. It's a trap for Dad." (p)Dean looks at Meg, who smiles at him.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." (p)Dean mocked. As the other three people in the room were distracted (f)Dean pulled out a switchblade to cut his ropes. learning from the first time he made sure not to make a sound. "He is pretty good. I'll give you that." Meg says as she walks over to him and sits down, straddling his legs. "But you see, he has one weakness." "What's that?" "

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy." (p)Dean glared at Meg. " Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some....shadow to kill him." "Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." Meg told him smiling.

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" (p)Sam asked. "I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess." she told (p)Sam mockingly. "Go to hell." "Baby, I'm already there." she smiles and slides over to (p)Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." Meg leans in to whisper in his ear. 

"I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?" "Get a room, you two." (p)Dean chimed in, (f)Sam gagging slightly. "I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." she begins kissing his neck. "Meg, do us both a favor and stop." (f)Sam said. Meg looked over to him "Don't like me anymore Sam?" Meg asked.

(f)Sam shook his head "Not really no." Meg got up and walked over to him. Kneeling down in front of him and smiling, obviously about to say something. A noise on (p)Dean's side of the room makes her stop. She gets up and walks behind (p)Deans's post. She sees he has a knife in his hand taking it away and tossing it into a corner. Meg swings around to the other side of the post, and smiles at (p)Dean, who chuckles guiltily.

Looking back over to the Sams Meg asks "Were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" "No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." (p)Sam told her. Meg is confused. (p)Sam and (f)Dean break free from their ropes and (p)Sam grabs Meg's shoulders, then knocks his head against hers. She falls to the floor while he groans in pain. (f)Dean goes to untie his Sam. 

"Sam! Get the altar." (p)Dean told his brother. (p)Sam walks over to the altar and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling down to the street below. (p)Sam grabs his knife and cuts (p)Dean free from his ropes. They all walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, "dead".

"So," (p)Sam started "I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." "Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?" (p)Dean asked. "Hm?" "Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" (f)Dean chuckled, earning a jab in the side from (f)Sam. They all leave and head back to the motel.

***************

"Please tell me we're done for the day." (p)Dean said, turning to look at his counterpart as they walked to their room. (f)Dean just shrugged. "Not helpful me, not helpful." (p)Dean said, shacking his head. "Why didn't you leave that stuff in the car?" (f)Dean asked (p)Sam. "I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." (p)Dean unlocks the door and they enter the room. They see the outline of a man standing by the window. 

"Hey!" (p)Sam turns on the light. The man turns around, It is John. Past Sam and Dean are stunned. "Dad?" the future Winchesters stayed behind their past selves. "Hey, boys." (p)Dean and John walk towards each other and share a long, emotional hug. (p)Sam watches sadly. (p)Dean and John pull apart a few seconds later. "Hi, Sam." "Hey, Dad." (p)Sam says softly. (p)Sam and John do not hug, but look at each other. Sam places the bag full of weapons on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." (p)Dean apologized to John. "It's all right. I thought it might've been." "Were you there?" (p)Dean asked. "Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" "Yes, sir." The younger Winchesters said at once. "Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." "The demon has?" (p)Sam asked. "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it." "How?" (p)Dean asked, John smiles. "I'm workin' on that."

Before anyone could say something else John noticed future Sam and Dean "Who the hell are they?" he asked pointing. "Um, well..." (p)Sam trailed. "Dad, they're future us." John looked at (p)Dean skeptically. "Do you think I'm stupid?" John asked his sons. "Dad, we're serious. They've shown plenty of proof." John still didn't look convinced. "I know how to make you believe us." (f)Dean said, raising his hand slightly.

John crossed his arms "Fine, give me proof." (f)Dean smiled. "The demon your hunting? His name is Azazel," "He's one of four princes of hell." (f)Sam chimed in. Johns arms feel to his side and he stared at them. "Also, you do have a plan for killing Azazel." (f)Dean said. "I don't know what-" "The colt." (f)Dean said in a matter of fact tone. John was quiet for a bit before taking a deep breathe "Alright, I believe you. But what are you doing here?" John asked.

The older Winchester brothers chucked nervously "We don't really know," (f)Sam said "One second we're dealing with an overpowered 3 year old and the biggest douche in the universe. Next we're in a motel room and it's 2005." (f)Dean finished. "Did you two follow most of that?" John asked the Past Winchester brothers. They shook their heads lightly, (f)Sam face palmed "Dean, that was not a needed explanation." (f)Dean sighed. "We don't know why we're here or how to get back. There, that better?" The other three Winchesters nodded.

"Dean?" (f)Sam asked his brother. "Ya Sammy?" "Are we forgetting something?" (f)Dean thought for a second. "I feel like we are." Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks John. He is thrown into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. (p)Sam also falls. Both Deans are thrown to the floor. (f)Sam went to help John but only got attacked by one of the Daeva.

With all Winchesters being attacked not one could get up "Close your eye!" someone shouted before the whole room was lit up by a flair. "Come on, get out of the room!" (f)Sam helped John up and the other three Winchesters were able to get out on their own. Exiting the building they looked around. "Who threw the flair?" "Over here boys." a woman said from their right. She had a little longer then shoulder length brown hair, pail skin, brown eyes and was 5'4.

"Who are you?" John asked, still leaning on (f)Sam. "Meg." both future Sam and Dean. "Good to see you again boys." Meg said smiling. "How is that Meg?" (p)Dean asked. "Meg is a demon, she changed vessels." (f)Dean told his counterpart. "You are friends with a demon." John asked, anger and disgust present in his voice. "Friend is a strong word, more like an acquaintance." Meg said. "How are you back?"(f)Dean asked. "Not sure, lest thing I remember was being stabbed by Crowley and then I wake up and it's 2005." Meg said shrugging.

"Thanks for your help with the Daeva." (p)Sam said. Meg looked surprised "Didn't expect an thank you from they baby Winchesters but I'll take it." both Deans offended. "Baby!?!? Who you calling a baby?" (p)Dean yelled. "Oh calm down." Meg smirked. "We'll help our Meg, you guys help dad." (f)Dean said. Everyone nodded, (f)Sam passing John to his younger self. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am leaving you two with a demon." John said looking at his future sons.

"We've dealt with way worse then Meg. Besides Meg is somewhat on our side now." that didn't seem to help John feel any better. They walked their separate ways, the older Winchesters and Meg heading to their car. "So, do have a plan for where to stay?" Sam asked. Meg shook her head "Not really, can't really go back to hell. Don't want to actually." "You could stay in the bunker." Dean said. Meg nodded, there was silence in the car for majority of the trip. 

Half way through Meg spoke up "Where's your angel?" both brothers were silent. Dean cleared his throat "Cas died." he said, staring ahead but not really at the road. Meg stared at them "You're kidding right? Even if you're not, death has never stopped that angel before." "This time, it did. He made a deal with a cosmic entity and used it to save me." Dean told her. The car went silent again and was for the rest of the ride.

Arriving at the bunker they all got out. "So, there is another person staying here." Sam said rubbing his neck. "Who?" Meg asked as they walked into the library. "His name is Max, he's got psychic powers." Dean said. "Wait, is he one of Azazel's kid?" she asked. "Ya, he originally died but we didn't let that happen this time." Sam said smiling. Max walked into the library "You guys are back." Max said happily. His eyes landing on Meg "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"This is Meg, we're not gonna lie to you, she's a demon." Dean said, Meg waving. "Why'd you bring her here?" Max asked. "She's from our time, well, she died actually. She needs a place to stay." Sam said. "It'll be like I'm not even here." Meg said. Max seemed to calm down after some reassurance that Meg wouldn't do anything. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night." Dean said, heading towards his room. "I'm with Dean, I'm turning in." Sam said. This had been an interesting day.


	4. The fuckers from Texas (1.17: Hell House)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being dead for so long, I got preoccupied with some of my other stuff. I'll try to update more often :)

The Impala cruises past a sign: Big Texas Towing and Salvage yard. (p)Dean is driving. He looks over and sees (p)Sam sleeping with his mouth open. He feels around then gently places a plastic spoon in (p)Sam's mouth. Grinning, he flips open his phone and takes a photo, then turns the music up loud making the older Winchesters look up from the back of the impala "Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!" (p)Dean started singing. (p)Sam jerks up, realizes something is in his mouth, panics and waves his arms as he spits it out. (p)Dean air drums along to the song on the steering wheel then looks over, grinning as (p)Sam wipes his mouth and turns down the music. 

The future brothers go back to their conversation. "Ha ha, very funny." (p)Sam said sarcastically. "heh heh heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own." (p)Dean said smiling. "Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." (p)Sam said slightly irritated (p)Dean looked over to his brother confused "Start what up?" "That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates." "Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?" (p)Dean asked his brother condescendingly. 

Both older Winchesters groaned "Leave us out of the prank war." (f)said bitterly. "You seriously don't want to participate?" (p)Dean asked his counterpart. (f)Dean shook his head "Not this time, we have other things we need to focus on." "You mean Meg?" (p)Sam asked turning in his seat. "She's a part of it." (f)Sam told his past self. "But it's not just about her." (f)Dean said. It was clear the older Winchesters weren't gonna tell what they were talking about so the past brothers dropped it. "Where are we?" (p)Sam asked, turning to face his brother. "A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?" (p)Dean asked. 

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house." "Haunted by what?" "Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar." Once again the older Winchesters looked at their counterparts "Are we going to Richardson, Texas?" (f)Dean asked. "Ya...why?" (p)Sam asked turning around again. (f)Dean ignored him and turned to look at his brother "We don't have to deal with them again do we?" (f)Sam cringed. 

"No. No one dies or anything." the older Winchesters looked at their past selves. "You guys are dealing with this case on your own. We have other work we need to do anyway." (f)Dean told them. The younger Winchesters looked at each other confused. "Anyway, Sam?" (p)Dean asked, trying to get back on track with his brother. "Yes?" both Sams said at once. (p)Dean groaned "My Sam." he said. "We need to fix that." (f)Dean said cringing. Everyone looked at him confused "When one of us says are brothers name and both respond. It's really annoying." (f)Dean clarified. "How do you suppose we do that?" (p)Sam asked. "Simple, one Sam and one Dean have to use a different name." (f)Dean stated.

"How do we choose who gets a nickname?" (f)Sam asked his brother. "We draw sticks." (f)Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now" (f)Dean said "does anyone have any sticks?" "I have some straws." (p)Sam said, holding up four plastic straws. "Those will work. Sam give me some scissors." (f)Dean said looking to his brother. (f)Sam handed (f)Dean his scissors and (f)Dean cut two for the straws shorter. (f)Dean shuffled the straws and made sure no one could see which were the longer straws. "Alright, everyone pick a straw." (f)Dean said, both Sams grabbing a straw and (p)Dean reaching back to grab one. "Dammit." (f)Sam said, having drawn a short straw. "Son of a bitch." (p)Dean muttered.

"Alright, Sam, you're going by Sammy from now on." (f)Sam groaned. "You have to be kidding me. Actually, you know what? Fine. But past you has to go by squirrel." "I have to go by what now?" "Sammy, that is completely unnecessary." "If you get to pick my name then I get to pick yours. No take backs" Sammy said, grinning smugly. Squirrel turned his head slightly to look back at the "Why is my name squirrel?" "Because I know my brother hates it." Sammy said. "Dude, why'd you have to pick Sammy as his name?" Squirrel asked his counterpart. "You would have done the same thing." Dean yelled at his counterpart accusingly.

Squirrel sighed and glanced at Sam "Anybody ID the corpse?" he asked. Sam shook his head "Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains." "Maybe the cops are right." Squirrel said. "Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere." Sam said, looking at his brother. "Where'd you read these accounts?" Squirrel asked glancing at his brother."Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local ... paranormal websites. And I found one." Sam said embarrassed. 

Squirrel looked to his brother skeptically "And what's it called?" "HellHoundsLair.com" "Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." Sam grins. "Yeah, probably." "Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter." Sam sighed. "Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out." "All right." Squirrel says resigned "So where do we find these kids?" "Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Sam said.

***************

The Impala pulls up to a fast food outlet 'Rodeo Drive' that night. All the boys get out and walk in. Sam looks at the other three men "There were four people at house, three are here. We could get done quicker by interviewing them all at once. If one of you would help that is." Sam finishes, looking to the older Winchesters. Dean sighed "Fine, I'll help." Sammy looked at his brother, slightly skeptical. "I didn't even have to fight you on this, you feeling alright?" Sammy asked. "I just want to get this over with." Dean sighed, sounding tired. Sammy shrugged and went to his one table, the other three Winchesters off to go interview the witnesses.

Once done Dean, Sam and Squirrel sat down with Sammy. "Well, that was pointless." Squirrel said, slumping back into the booth. "Why didn't you let us skip that?" Sam asked looking at the older Winchesters. "Because, you need the full experience of this hunt. Gotta go through all of it like we did." Dean said and while looking at the menu. The brothers ordered some food and ate in silence for a little bit. "So, where do we find this Craig guy?" Squirrel asked. "I believe, we find him at a music shop, right?" Dean said, turning to look at his brother. Sammy nodded.

***************

Squirrel and Sammy entered the music shop "Why did we have to do this?" Squirrel asked a little more sour then necessary. "Because Dean is still bitter he had to deal with the scarecrow twice and all I had to do was chill with Meg in a bus station." Sammy said. "Well why am I here instead of Sam?" Squirrel asked, turning to look at Sammy. "Because we work in pairs and unless we are going our separate ways for a bit then we go with the other version of our brother. You agreed to this." Sammy said matter of factly.

Squirrel rolled his eyes "Stupid agreement." he muttered under his breath. Sammy ignored him and they walked up to the counter "Fellas. Can I help you with anything?" the guy behind the counter asked. "Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Squirrel asked. "I am." Craig said with a slight nod. "Well we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam." "No way. Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine." "We're doing an article on local haunting's and rumor has it you might know of one." Sammy piped in.

Craig looked from Squirrel to him "You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked. "That's the one." Squirrel said, putting on a smile. "I didn't think there was anything to the story." Craig said, slightly confused. "Why don't you tell us the story." Sammy said. "Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end." Craig told them.

"How?" Squirrel asked. "Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside." Craig told them. "Where'd you hear all this?" Squirrel asked. "My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I -- I didn't believe this for a second." Craig said

"But now you do." Sammy said. "I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I--I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" Craig said. "Thanks."Sammy said and they headed out. "Don't suppose you'll just tell me what's going on?" Squirrel asked. "Now where would be the fun in that?" Sammy asked smirking.

***************

It's the morning and all four Winchesters are outside of Hell House. They all look around for a little bit before meeting back up with Squirrel who is holding an EMF that is making sound. "You got something?" Sam asked his brother. "Ye-ah. The EMF's no good." Squirrel said looking at Sam. "Why?" Sam asked. Dean pointed to some power lines "I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings." Dean said. "Yeah that'd do it." Sam said. "Come on, let's go inside." Sammy said, gesturing for the others to follow him.

Heading inside they all look around. "Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Squirrel said. "And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s." Sammy informed him. "That is exactly why you never get laid." Squirrel said, pointing between the two Sam's. Both Sam's gave him a bitch face and Dean started snickering. "Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" Squirrel asked, moving over to a wall.

Squirrel gestured at a symbol. It is a cross with a dot in the middle, the bottom stroke looks like an upside-down question mark. "No." Sam said, he turned his head and looked back at his counterpart. "Please tell us what it is?" he asked. "How do you even know the we know what it is?" Dean asked Sam. Sammy face palmed "Maybe cause you've been on this case before." Sam said flatly. Deans face scrunched up in regret "Oh, right, that." he said dumbly. Sammy sighed "Later, I'll save you the research." Sammy said, his younger counterpart smiling.

Squirrel rubbed the symbol "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." he said. "I don't know Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one." Squirrel said. "Trust me, we wouldn't let you guys go on a dunce case." Dean told him, Sammy nodding his agreement. A sudden noise has them on alert. The younger Winchesters take up positions either side of a door, their older counterparts standing off to the side a bit. Squirrel nods and they bust through. Bright lights shine in their eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." a guy says, the older brothers sigh. One guy holds a small electrical gadget, the other a camera which he switches off. "What are you guys doing here?" the first guy asks. "What they hell are you doing here?" Squirrel asked him, a little forcefully. "Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" the first guy continues, his partner looking to the older Winchesters. "Professional what?" Squirrel asked. "Paranormal Investigators." he hands Squirrel and Sam business cards "There you go, take a look at that, boys." "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Squirrel says exacerbate.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? Hellhoundslair.com. You guys run that website?" Sam asked. "Yeah. You guys fans?" Ed asked. "Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." Squirrel said, slight sarcasm evident in his voice. "And ahh, we know who you guys are too." Ed said. Squirrel and Sam both look at him sharply "Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "Amateurs." Squirrel immediately loses interest "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills." "Yep." Harry said, finally looking away from the older Winchesters "So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." "Yeah, what have you got so far?" Squirrel asked.

"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" Ed said, looking back at his partner. "Well..." Harry said. "EMF?" Sam asked, playing dumb and trying not to smile. "Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." Harry says. He turns it on and Squirrel smirks at Sam "Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." Harry said. "2.8. It's hot in here." Ed said. Squirrel whistles in admiration "Wow." Sam says. "Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..." Squirrel asked, trailing of at the end.

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..." Ed told them. "By itself." Harry tagged on. "Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you." Ed stuttered out, trying to act cool. "Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Squirrel said to his brother. "Yeah, you should." Ed said. Harry looked back over at the older Winchesters "Who are you two?" he asked. "The fuckers from Texas." Dean said with a smirk and half a solute.

Both Ed and Harry gave them confused looks and Sammy elbowed his brother in the ribs. Dean cringed and took a small step away from his brother. "We're with them. They're our brothers." Sammy said. "Why do you two of you look so similar?" Ed asked. "Coincidence, really odd coincidence." Dean said, walking over to his younger self. "Well, we'll be off now." Sammy said, gesturing for the other Winchesters to follow. Exiting the house they all walked back to the Impala. "So," Sam started as they all got in "you guys are gonna save us time on research for that symbol?"

Sammy nodded "Ya-" he started but was interrupted by Dean "But we need to get something to eat." Squirrel nodded in agreement with his counterpart. "Alright, food it is then." Sammy said. Both Deans smiled and Dean started driving. "Can you give us some background while we drive?" Sam asked, turning to look and his older self. "Well there isn't a Mordechai but there was a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."Sammy said.

***************

Both Deans walked out of the diner, their brother leaning against the impala. "Okay, Sammy I got your rabbit food." Dean said, Sammy rolled his eye. "Now, why don't we get back to the motel, I get to drive." Squirrel says, already getting in the car. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Dean muttered to himself. Squirrel turns the key in the ignition, Latino pop-dance music blasts from the speakers; when Dean tries to turn it off, the wipers turn on. Squirrel rears back. "WHOA! What the..." Squirrel said in surprise, he quickly reaches to turn everything off.

Both Sam's started laughing, "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." Squirrel says, giving them a dirty look. The other three Winchesters hopped in the car "Sammy, you know the rules, don't mess with my car." Dean said, turning back to look at his brother. Sammy just smirked "I would like to point out that you started this."Sam told him, Dean glared. "When we deal with Gabe next year you're on your own." Dean said, looking between the two Sam's. Sammy looked appalled, Sam just looked confused. "Better yet, Sammy, I'm gonna turn on your favorite song." Dean said before reaching for the radio, heat of the moment started playing on the radio.

***************

It was dawn, Dean and Sam were back at Hell House. Emergency vehicles and men move around. The girl's body is bought out on a stretcher. Dean and Sam approach a man standing outside. "What happened?" Sam asked. "A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house." a man said. "Suicide?" "Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense." the man said, walking away. "Whaddaya think?" Dean asked. "I think maybe we missed something." Sam said, Dean nodded.

***************

All four brothers returned to Hell House that night. A police car is parked outside, two cops stand around. All the brothers crouch in the bushes. "I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Squirrel says. "Yeah but we still gotta get in there." Sam says. Squirrel hears whispers and peeks from their hiding place "I don't believe it." Sam spins to look. Ed and Harry are approaching: hunched over, wearing all sorts of gadgets, whispering and shh-ing each other. "I got an idea." Dean said. 

He rises slightly, turns towards the cops and cups a hand to his mouth "Who ya gonna call!" he shouted, catching Ed and Harry's by surprise. "Wha...huh?" "Hey! You!" a cop shouts. There is a muddled mixture of voices "Freeze. Run! Come on! Get back here. Hey!" the cops chase Ed and Harry back down the path. Laughing, SAM and DEAN make a break for the house. Once inside Sam breaks out the rifles, handing one to Squirrel. Squirrel turns on a flashlight "Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" he said, slightly frustrated.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam said, shacking his head. They go down to the basement and look around. squirrel spies the jars and picks one up for a closer look. The pale red liquid sloshes around inside. "Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this." Squirrel said smiling. Sam looked at what Squirrel was holding "What the hell would I do that for?" he asked. "I double dare you." Dean said smirking, his brother sighing heavily on the other side of the basement. Sam just shakes his head, looking away. Both Dean's laugh.

A noise has them all on alert and they move toward the cabinet. At Squirrel's nod Sam opens the door. Rats squeak and run from the torchlight "Arghh! I hate rats." both Dean's say at once lifting their feet and moving a little ways away. "You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked. "Yes." they said in unison. Behind Sam Mordechai has appeared. All Winchesters realize at the same time and swing around to see Mordechai raising an ax above his head. Sam shoots him twice but he's still there. Squirrel shoots him again and he mists away.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asks. "I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!" Squirrel says. As they run toward the stairs Mordechai smashes his ax down, catching the shelves and bringing the jars crashing down on Dean. Mordechai and Sammy begins fighting. "Go! Get outta here!!" he tells their past selves. Mordechai smashes the electrical box and sparks fly everywhere. Squirrel and Sam bolt for the door, Dean and Sammy close behind. They book it out the door and break through the emergency tape and down the stairs.

***************

Back at the motel the brothers had split up to their rooms. Squirrel was on his bed, drawing the symbol. "Where have I seen this before? It's buggin' the hell out of me." He muttered to himself. Dean sighed "It's a symbol for a band. The ghost is actually a tulpa." Dean sat up and looked at his past self. "It's why the rock salt didn't work." Squirrel says. "But how is word getting around about Mordechai?" Squirrel asked. "Ed and Harry. Their website tells the legend of Mordechai. Their story changes, the tupla changes." they got up to go get their brothers.

***************

The brothers were at a trailer park, going to talk to Ed and Harry. Dean pounded on Ed and Harry's trailer door, hearing some yelp in surprise inside. "Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." Squirrel said. Ed and Harry stick their heads out the door "Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging -- what a shock." Squirrel said sarcastically. "Guys, we need to talk." Dean said. "Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now." Ed told them. 

"Ok well we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean said. Ed laughed and turned to Harry "Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell..." "I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry said. "Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked the Winchesters. "Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai." Sammy told them, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt." squirrel piped in. "Yeah, yeah..." Ed said offhandedly. "Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe...." Harry tried saying. "Nope." Ed said, crossing his arms. "No." Harry echoed. "We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed said, not taking his eyes off the Winchesters. "Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now --" squirrel said, taking a step forward. Dean stepped in front of his counterpart, stopping him from stepping any further.

"Squirrel--Squirrel, hey, hey, just, forget it, all right? These guys ..." Dean sighs "probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai ... but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go." Dean said, turning to walk away. "Whoa.. whoa..." Ed and Harry said, suddenly interested. "Yeah, you're right." squirrel said, turning as well. All four brothers start walking away, Ed and Harry trailing after them. "What you say about...?" Ed said. "Hang on a second here." Harry said, trying to get them to stop walking.

"Wait...wait."Ed continued, the brothers just kept walking. "What thing about Mordechai you guys?" Harry asked. "Don't tell 'em Sam." squirrel said to his brother. "But if they agree to shut the website down Squirrel." Sam said. "They're not going to do it, you said so yourself." Dean said, looking at Sam as they all stopped walking. "No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him okay? We'll do it. We'll do it." Ed said, stepping in front of Sam. "It's a secret Sam." squirrel said, ignoring Ed. Sammy looked to Ed and Harry and seemed contemplative. Sammy sighed and Ed and Harry turned to look at him.

"Look, it is a really big deal all right. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sammy told them. "Totally." Ed said. "All right." Sam says, Squirrel hands them some paperwork. "It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound." Sammy told them. "That's right he didn't hang or cut himself." Dean said. "He shot himself?" Ed questioned. "Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them." Sam said.

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds -- it'll kill the sonuvabitch." Dean told them. Ed and Harry snigger gleefully. Harry spins and bolts back toward the trailer, Ed follows more slowly. "So, does this plan work?" Squirrel asked, looking at Dean. "They post it." Dean said, but nothing else. Dean and Sammy look at each other before turning around and heading back to the impala. Squirrel and Sam also exchanged looks before following after them. "I wish they would stop hiding shit form us," Squirrel said to his brother.

***************

It was night once more, all brothers were back at Hell House. Having distracted the cops that were watching the house they headed inside. Looking around trying to find Mordechai. "So you think old Mordechai's home?"Squirrel asked. "I don't know." Sam said. "Me either." Ed said from behind them. All the brothers spin around, pointing their guns at Ed and Harry. "WHOA!! WHOA!!" Ed yelled, putting his hands up. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asked them, all Winchesters lowering their guns. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asked.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?"Ed told them. From the basement comes the sound of knives being sharpened. The Winchesters are immediately back on alert. "Oh crap." Ed whispered. Ed and Harry crowd in close behind the brothers with their camera. "Ah guys, you wanna ... you wanna open that door for us?" Ed asked. "Why don't you?" dean asked, turning back to look at Ed. Mordechai bursts through the door holding an axe and screaming. Squirrel and Sam empty their gun chambers. He holds on, then wavers and disappears into mist.

Sam and Squirrel wait a beat, then take off to ensure the other rooms are clear. Dean and Sammy look at each other, knowing its now over. "Oh God. He's gone. He's gone." Ed said. "Did you get him?" Harry asked. "Yeah they got him." Ed said, calming down. "No, on camera, did you get him on camera." Harry clarified. "Ah, ah, I ..." Ed stuttered, fiddling with the camera. "Let me see it, let me see it." Harry said, reaching for the camera. Harry takes the camera and flips it open. Mordechai appears, slams his ax through the camera, forcing Harry to the ground and disappears again.

Squirrel runs in "Hey! Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?" He asks. "Of course we did." Ed tells him. Sam appears in the other door, gun at the ready "But then our server crashed." Harry said. "Yeah." Ed said quietly. "So it didn't take?" Squirrel asks. "UH...mmm...." Ed and Harry stuttered out. "So these, these guns don't work." Squirrel said frustrated. "Yeah." Ed told him. "Great. Sam, any ideas?" Squirrel asked. "We are getting outta here." Harry said. "Yeah. Come on, Ed." Harry says, grabbing Ed. "That's not the best idea guys."Dean said, trying to stop them.

Harry and Ed run past Dean to the other room, where Mordechai appears again. Screaming, they run to the front door but it is locked. Mordechai follows them. "Jesus Mary and Joseph." Harry says scared. "The power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you. THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!!" Ed starts yelling. "How do these guys live so long?" Dean asked his brother, Sammy just shrugs. "HEY! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch." Sam yells. They fight until Mordechai pins Sam against the wall, ax across his throat.

"Get out of here, now!" Sam yells at them. "We're out of here."Ed says. Squirrel and Dean are in the other room splashing kerosene everywhere. Mordechai lifts Sam off his feet with the pressure of the ax at his throat. Sammy runs in and holds up a spray bottle and lights the gas, a plume of fire appears. "Go go go!" Sammy yells. Sam runs past him, Sammy follows, pulling Sam as he stops and leans over, holding his throat. Both Deans are already waiting by the door "Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him -- We improvise." Squirrel tells Sam.

Dean holds up his lighter, flicks it, and throws it back into the room. It bursts into flame and the boys run outside. "That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asks. "Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works." Dean told him. "Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam asks. "Well -- well then we'll just have to come back." Squirrel tells his brother. They all watch the house burn.

***************

All four brothers are hanging out by a picnic table at the trailer park. Ed and Harry approach carrying grocery bags. "I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus." Harry said to Ed. "Man I got the munchies right now." Ed said, he turns to the brothers "Gentlemen." "Hey guys." Sam said. "Should we tell 'em." Harry says, looking to Ed. "Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed said. "So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry tells them. 

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Squirrel asks with a smirk. "No, smart-ass." Ed said with a slight glare "He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it." They place their grocery bags into a totally overloaded car. "And create the RPG." Harry says. "The what?" Squirrel asks. "Role playing game." Dean told his counterpart, getting an odd look in return. "A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land." Ed said, turning back to look at the brothers.

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sammy says. "Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean told them. "Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." Ed said, sounding really full of himself. They all nod at each other. Ed and Harry get in their car and drive off. "I have a confession to make." Sam said. "What's that." Squirrel asked. "I, uh...I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Sam said smirking. Squirrel laughed "Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat."

The younger Winchesters laughed. "Man, I almost forgot what they used to be like." Sammy said. "Right? Almost missed the fuckers too." Dean chuckled. The younger Winchesters looked at them oddly. "Do we ever run into them again?" Squirrel asks. "Yep, and they teach us something real important." Dean told his counterpart. "What would that be?" Sam asked. "That gay love can pierce through the vale and save the day." Dean said with a smile, a bit of a distant look in his eyes. The brother headed off to the impala, off to their next hunt.


	5. The Colt (1.20:Dead mans blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH THIS. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to publish. Again, really sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter

The boys are sitting in a cafe Squirrel is flipping through a newspaper, Sam on his laptop. Sammy and Dean are sitting next to them, not really paying attention. "Well dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?" Squirrel said folding up the paper. "Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." Sam said. "Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'." Squirrel shrugged. Dean grabbed a napkin and tapped on his counterpart. Squirrel looked over at him "Can I borrow your pen?" Dean asked.

Squirrel handed Dean his pen and turned back to his brother. Dean wrote down a small massage on the napkin and balled it up. He tossed it at his brother before getting up and walking outside. Sammy rolled his eyes and picked up the napkin "What did he write?" Sam asked. "That he was going to get some air. I'm gonna go check on him."Sammy said standing up. "Can you figure out what's been bothering him lately?" Squirrel asked him. Sammy looked at his brothers counterpart confused "Somethings been up lately, he won't tell me but it seems important."

Sammy nodded and followed out after his brother. Spotting him leaning against the impala Sammy walked over to him. "Hey, Dean, you okay?" Sammy asked him. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his brother "Oh, hes Sammy." Dean muttered and went back to his thoughts. Sammy sighed and leaned against the impala next to his brother "Something's bothering you, and it's actually showing." Sammy said, crossing his arms. Dean looked to the side and stayed quiet. "Cas?" Sammy asked. "Cas." Dean said quietly, nodding. They were both silent for a little while.

Dean looked over to his brother "I just miss him, you know?" Dean shrugged "I should've been able to do something, to save him." Dean said, looking back down again, trying not to cry. "Dean" Sammy said, standing up straight again and turning fully to face his brother. "there wasn't anything you could have done. You couldn't have stop the empty when it gabbed Cas. There was nothing you could have done." Sam told him. "I could have stopped him from saying anything." Dean aid, raising his voice slightly and turning entirely to face his brother.

"Dean" Sammy said calmly "there was no way you could have stopped it." he said. Dean huffed, ran his hands through his hair and turned around to walk away. "Where are you going?" Sammy asked. "Somewhere else." Dean barked back to his brother without stopping or turning around. Sammy grumbled, knowing that following Dean was pointless. Squirrel and Sam walked out of the cafe and over to Sammy "We're heading to Colorado." Squirrel said, looking around. "Where is future me?" Squirrel asked looking to Sammy. "He stormed off and won't listen to me." Sammy said, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll talk to him- me- you know what I mean." Squirrel said, jogging after his counterpart. After catching up with Dean Squirrel slowed down to walk beside him "Mind telling me what's up?" he asked. Dean gave him a side glance but said nothing, making Squirrel huff "You've been acting like this for weeks just tell me." Squirrel said, slightly frustrated. "I mean, I'll understand better then anyone since, you know, I am you." Squirrel said nudging Dean with his elbow. Dean stopped walking and looked at the ground, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe he turned to face his counterpart.

Squirrel stopped walking and smiled inwardly. "It's about Cas." Dean said. "What about him?" Squirrel asked. "I miss him. It's my fault he's gone in the first place and there's no way for me to bring him back." Dean said, his voicing raising at the end. Squirrel looked at him confused "What do you mean it's your fault he's gone?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Want the long or short version of the story?" Dean asked. Squirrel shrugged "Short would probably be best, we have to get to Colorado soon." he said. Dean nodded and took a breathe.

"Cas made a deal with a cosmic entity to save our sons life. He never told us about it though and made Jack swear not to tell us either. The deal was that when Cas was truly happy the empty would kill him." Dean took a second to get his breathe. "The reason it's my fault he died is because the only time Cas was happy was when he told me how he felt cause he realized we didn't have to be together and that just telling me how he felt would make him happy." Dean shot out quickly, words barely intelligible.

Squirrel took a second to process what Dean had said, barely able to understand his last sentence. He blinked a couple times while Squirrel caught his breathe and finally said something. "So, you're telling me that we made Cas happy. And that he liked us, in that way. That because he told us how he felt he died. And that he hadn't been truly happy until then." Squirrel said dumbfounded. Dean nodded "Ya, that's the gist of it." Squirrel ran his hands through his hair. "You can ask more later. Didn't you say we have to get to Colorado?" Dean asked. Squirrel nodded and they headed back to the impala.

***************

The Impala cruises down the road, snow-capped mountains in the background. Both Deans up front like usual, Squirrel driving. "So...where are we headed?" Dean asked. "To Daniel Elkins cabin." Sam said from the backseat. The older Winchesters looked at each other "Oh, I know that look. What's going on? What happens?" Sam asked, seeing the older brothers exchanged looks. Squirrel glanced away from the road for a second "Can we not have this fight today?" he asked. "No, they only have that look when something important is gonna happen." Sam said, a bit louder then needed.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Dean said, making Sam growl. "No, you don't get to do that. Tell us what happens." Sam barked out. "No, we're trying not to destroy the timeline!" Sammy yelled at his counterpart. "Bullshit, what happens?" Sam yelled back. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Dean told Sam. The three continued arguing and Squirrel was tired of it already "If you three don't stop fighting right now I'm pulling over!" he yelled. "No!" the three yelled back at him. Squirrel growled and pulled the impala onto the side of the road.

Stopping, Squirrel turned around in his seat and looked at everyone "Okay, I get it. We've all been stuck together a little longer then we all want but fighting isn't helping. Sam, yelling at them to tell the future obviously isn't working. Just get used to the fact that they aren't gonna tell us everything. Sammy, you are only making it worse by yelling back. Dean, playing stupid id only going to escalate things. Now I don't want to hear another word from anyone for the rest of the car ride." Squirrel said, turning back around and started driving.

***************

The boys had arrived outside of Elkins cabin that night. The door opens slowly as Sammy puts away his lock pick, Dean has a flashlight. Sam and Squirrel right behind them. "Looks like the maid didn't come today." Squirrel said looking around at the mess. "Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door." Sam pointed out. "You mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt." Squirrel asked as he flipped through Elkins' journal. "It's clearly a ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked. "Yep." Dean said.

Sam walks up behind Squirrel and look at the journal "That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's." he said. "Yep, except this dates back to the 60s." Squirrel said. The brothers move into the other room and shine their flashlights around the destruction, including up at the hole in the roof. "Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam said. "Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too." Squirrel said looking around. They all look around the room. Squirrel crouches to get a closer look at the floor.

"You got something?" Sammy asked. "I dunno. Some scratches on the floor." Squirrel told him. "Death throes maybe?" Sam said. Squirrel nodded absently "Yeah, maybe." Dean grabs a page from a notebook, places it over the marks and rubs a pencil lead over it to get an outline "Or maybe a message." Dean said. Dean peels up the paper, which has a lot of blood on the back, and rubbings of characters; he hands the paper to Sam "Look familiar?" "Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam said. "Just the way Dad does it." Squirrel added.

***************

The boys had gone to the post office. Squirrel opens the post office box, Sam at his side. Squirrel removes a letter, stares, and shows it to Sam. They look at each other, confused. They walk back to the impala, where the older Winchesters are waiting. "'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked his brother as they got into the car, the older brothers in the back. "I don't know. Should we open it?" Squirrel asked, turning to look back at their counterparts for conformation. Before Dean could answer there is a knock on Squirrel's window.

Squirrel gasps, rears back, automatically raising his arm, fist clenched. It's John Winchester. When John sees he has shocked them he smiles. "Dad?" Squirrel asks as John gets in the backseat, Sammy and Dean scooting over. The three Winchesters look at each other, the atmosphere slightly awkward. "Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Squirrel asked. John turned his attention back to the past Winchesters "Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two at his place." He told them. 

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked softly. "You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed.... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way." John told them. "Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Squirrel says looking a little proud. Sam rolled rolled his eyes "We also had a little help." Sam said, looking to John. "Damn right you did. Stop trying to hog the credit." Dean said lightly wacking Squirrel on the head, making both Sam chuckle. John looked between the four of them like they were acting strange "You all seem to be getting along." he said.

"More or less." Dean shrugged. "Wait," Sam started, getting back on track "you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" John nodded. "Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John told them. "Well you never mentioned him to us." Sam said. "We had a... we had kind of a falling out." John said. "Who did you not have a falling out with?" Dean muttered, making John glare at him slightly. John went back to answering Sam "I hadn't seen him in years."

He gestured to the envelope "I should look at that." Squirrel hands it to him. He opens it " 'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'... that son of a bitch." John muttered. "What is it?" Squirrel asked. "He had it the whole time." John said. "Dad, what?" Sam asked. "When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a revolver, did you see it?" John asked them. "No, the colt wasn't there, just an empty case." Dean told him. John looked over like he just remembered the future Winchesters were there.

"So they have it." John said. "You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Squirrel asked. "We gotta pick up the trail." John said starting to get out of the car. "Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked dumbfounded. "If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun." John told them. "The gun -- why?" Sam asked. "Because it's important, that's why." John told them. "Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam said. "They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires." John said. Dean looked shocked "Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." he said.

The older Winchesters looked at each other for a second "We seriously didn't think vampires existed?" Dean asked. "Apparently not. Forgot about that." Sammy replied. "Wait, so you know about vampires and didn't tell us?" Squirrel said exasperated. "I forgot you didn't know vampires were real. We've been dealing with so many monsters for so long it's hard to remember when we didn't know about them." Dean said. "Especially since vampires are pretty common." Sammy added. "How long have you two been hunting?" John asked them. "About 15 years." Dean told him. "Learned a whole heck of a lot too." Sammy tacked on.

***************

All the Winchesters were in a motel room. Squirrel and Dean passed out on the same bed, Sam asleep on the other and Sammy asleep at the foot of Sams bed. John was sitting at the table listening to a radio "Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41,abandoned car. You need a workup?" the dispatcher said. "Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here." another man said back. John puts down the radio, jumps to his feet and grabs his jacket. "Sam, Dean, let's go." he says as he taps them on the feet and Sammy on the head.

"Mm-hmm." Squirrel says although still asleep. Sam half sits up, Squirrel starts rubbing his eyes. Dean had sat up instantly upon John tapping him and Sammy grumbled but stood up. "I picked up a police call." John told them. "What happened?" Sam asked. "A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires." John said. "How do you know?" Sam asked rising from his bed. "Just follow me, okay?" John told them as he left. Sam walks across the room, putting his jacket on.

"Huh, vampires. Get's funnier every time I hear it." Squirrel said, still half asleep. Dean had grabbed his jacket and left right behind John, Sammy not to far behind. Sammy yawned and stretched, trying to wake up more and saw Dean walking over to John. "Do you two need something?" John asked, a little more harsher then expected. Dean stared at him for a few seconds, taken aback "Okay, chill, I'm not here to punch you or anything." Dean said raising his hands slightly. "Look, I don't 100% believe that you're my sons from the future. I thought my boys would know better honestly." John said.

Sammy rolled his eyes as he walked up beside Dean "Ya, you don't believe a lot of things. Doesn't mean they're not true." Sam muttered, John glaring at him. "I came over here to tell you the name situation. So neither you nor us get confused later." Dean said, not wanting to get in a fight after just waking up. John looked back to him "What about the name situation? My boys are Sam and Dean, that's that." John said matter of factly, crossing his arms. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets. John leveled a glare at him and scoffed "My family, my rules." John stated. Dean glared at him "Ya, that's not how this is gonna work. We came up with who had what name weeks ago, you know, after you left us." Dean told him. "So you don't really get a say in what we all get to be called." Dean continued. "Now, I go by dean and my brother here," Dean gestured to Sammy "goes by Sammy." John looked between them. "And what do _my_ _sons_ go by?" he asked, sounder very bitter. 

Dean smirked "Well, past Sam got lucky and just goes by Sam." Dean said. John raised a brow "And what about Dean?" he asked. "That unlucky bastard gets to go by squirrel, courtesy of ol' Sammy here." Dean said patting his brother on the shoulder. John looked confused "Why Squirrel? That's a very odd name, and random name." John asked. "My dear brother hear hated the nickname I gave hims so in turn he picked the nickname I hat most." Dean responded. "Who gave you the nickname squirrel?" John asked even more confused. "A Scotsman who sold his soul for a bigger dick." Dean said.

***************

It was finally day. John finishes talking to a cop on the scene and starts walking back to the boys, waiting by the Impala. "I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said slightly sulky. "Oh don't tell me it's already starting."Squirrel said rolling his eyes. "What's starting?" Sam asked. Squirrel ignored him and payed attention to John "What have you got?" Dean asked. John side glanced him but then turned his full attention to the past Winchesters, ignoring their older counterparts.

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour." John told them. "How can you be so sure?" Sam asked. "Sam..." Dean said, knowing where this could head. "I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam told Dean sharply. "We are."John said. "How do you know?" Sam continued to ask. "I found this." John said, handing something to Squirrel. "It's a....a vampire fang." Squirrel said surprised. "Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." Dean told his counterpart.

"Any more questions?" John asks, turning to Sam. Sam looks away and stays silent, Dean gives John a small glare. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." John said. They start heading for their respective cars "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." John tosses out. All four Winchester brothers are confused for a second before Dean makes a bitch face that rivals Sam's and flips his dad off. "Pretty sure you meant to say Squirrel there dad." Sammy yells after John, causing him to turn back and glare.

***************

Dean is driving, following Johns truck. Squirrel is beside him, reading aloud about vampires " _Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks._ I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." he pondered. "That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said grumpily from the backseat. "So it is starting." Squirrel said looking back at his brother. "What?" Sam asked defensively.

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?" Squirrel asked his brother, both older Winchesters trying not to say anything. "Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again." Sam said. "Well good."Squirrel nodded. "It's just the way he treats us, like we're children." Sam said, unable to help himself. "Oh God." Squirrel groaned. "He barks orders at us Squirrel he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal." Sam said angrily.

"He does what he does for a reason." Squirrel told his brother. "What reason?" Sam asked. "Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things." Squirrel yelled at him, Dean gritting his teeth. "Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything you and I have been through, Squirrel. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?" Sam said looking at Squirrel challengingly.

Before Squirrel could make another comment Dean butted into the conversation "No, I'm not. But fighting with John Winchesters is like yelling at a brick wall, it wont do anything. He's to thick skulled to listen to anyone else so I just go along with it to save time." Dean growled out. Both younger Winchesters had gone quiet, surprised by Deans outburst. Dean huffed and continued talking at a normal volume "Here's the gist of the hunt, we run into some vamps, have a fun little chat with one, get that damn gun." Dean told them.

***************(yes, I know, a lot of time skips. Blame spn.)

It's night, Sam is driving. Following John. Dean is in the passenger seat and Sammy and Squirrel are in the back. Squirrel is talking to John on the phone "Yeah Dad. All right, got it." He hangs up "Pull off at the next exit." he tells Sam. "Why." Sam asked angry. "Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail." Squirrel said. "How?" Sam asked, now very angry. "I don't know; he didn't say." Squirrel told him. Sam guns the engine, Squirrel looks at him like he's crazy.

Sammy and Dean both cross their arms and stay quiet, for now. Squirrel turns to look at John's truck as Sam overtakes it and passes it. Once in front Sam slams on the brakes, causing the Impala to swerve sideways in front of John's truck. They both stop. "Oh crap. Here we go." Squirrel muttered as Sam gets out of his car. "Sam!" Squirrel yells, following him out of the car. Sam and John, who is also out of his truck, look angry. Dean turns around to look at his brother "Can I intervene without you yelling at me?" He asked. Sam nodded and they both got out of the car.

"What the hell was that." John said, glaring at Sam. "We need to talk." Sam tells him. "About what?" John asked, coming to a halt face to face with Sam. "About everything. Where we going Dad. What's the big deal about this gun." Sam said, voice raising at the end. "Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Squirrel said, lightly grabbing his brother by the shoulder. Sammy pulled him off though and brought him further back while Dean stepped up next to Sam.

John continued to talk to Sam "Your brother's right, we don't have time for this." he said, only frustrating Sam more. "Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!" Sam said, yelling at the end. "Get back in the car." John said flatly, glaring at Sam. "No." Sam growled back. "I said get back in the damn car." John said raising his voice. "Yeah. And I said no." Sam barked, stepping closer. 

"Okay you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Squirrel said, Sammy still holding him back. Sam reluctantly turns around and starts walking back to the Impala. Dean however continues to glare at John. "This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled at he walked away. Johns attention instantly snapped back to him "What'd you say?"he growled. "You heard me."Sam said swinging back around. "Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam." John was getting more angry the more he spoke. 

"You walked away!!" John yelled in Sam's face. Dean had had enough and stepped in between them, grabbing John by the scruff of his shirt. John was taken aback but Sam ignored Dean "You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yelled at John. John tried to side step Dean and get closer to Sam, not seeing Dean as a real threat. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Step away from my brother." Dean growled, shoving John back.

John glared at Dean "Let me go and step away, this doesn't concern you boy." John told him in a cold tone. "Not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let you near my brother." Dean told him, taking a small side step and blocking Sam from Johns view. "I can't believe you are still as immature 15 years later as you are now." John spat at him.Dean growled and quickly raised is right fist and punched John square in the face. John stumbled back and out of Deans grip while the other 3 brothers stared in stunned silence.

When john looked back at Dean his nose was bleeding and there was a good chance it was also broken. John stared and Dean in shock, not ever expecting any version of his sons would punch him in the face. Before John could say anything Dean stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt once more. "You have NO idea what we have been through. No idea what we deal with because both our parents are both fucking assholes." Dean yelled at him. John quickly steadied himself at the mention about Mary but again Dean beat him to the punch.

"And I fucking mean both you dick. Because of you I didn't have a childhood, I never got to actually be a kid. Because of mom my brother gets hunted by demons. She new what was going on that night, she made the deal." Dean continued, john finally stopped trying to interrupt. "She was willing to let my angel die for some stupid stuck up assholes that tortured me and Sam. You abandoned me and Sam CONSTANTLY and would fucking punch me, no matter how young I was, if I didn't protect him right. it didn't matter that I was a fucking kid that could barely take care of myself."

"Even 15 years later you had still fucked up my life. You taught me not to fucking feel, to be a fucking soldier and I grew up with that fucked up mentality my entire life and wanna know what happened? Every fucking relationship I EVER tried to have would end because I couldn't ever talk to them about anything that was wrong. I never got to tell my best friend that I loved him back before he died and I might never get the chance!" Deans voice kept raising as he spoke.

He was now officially crying and when he finally finished he was breathing heavy. Sammy took a step forward as Dean let go of John and took a step back, looking to the ground. "Dean?" Sammy asked quietly, not wanting to startle his brother. Dean fell to his knees and hugged himself, finally breaking down. Sammy rushed over and knelt by his side, hugging his brother. John stared shocked at Dean for a moment before quietly walking over to his sons. Squirrel looked visibly shaken and Sam was clearly trying to process all he had just heard.

"Boys." he said softly. Both brothers flinched and Squirrel took a small step back, fear in his eyes. John took a deep breathe and tried to look calm "I would like for you two to go wait in the impala. Please." He said looking between them. Neither brother argued as they head back to the car. John turns around and walks back over to Dean and Sammy. He knelt in front of Dean and Sammy looked over and glared at him. Before Sammy could say anything John reached over and pulled Dean into a hug. Sammy just stared at him dumbfounded.

Dean gripped onto him and cried into his shoulder. John rested his chin on Deans head and rubbed his shoulder. He looked over at Sammy who was still staring before he turned his head town and hiding his face in Deans hair. Closing his eyes he hugged Dean a little tight and waited patiently for him to calm down. When Dean did calm down John didn't let him go. They all sat in silence for a bit before John finally spoke "I, am so sorry Dean. I never wanted anything like that to happen to you boys." he apologized. 

"You ain't mad that I like dupes?" Dean asked. John pulled away slightly and looked down at Dean "Did I ever make you think that was a problem?" He looked between Dean and Sammy and they both slightly nodded "A little." Sammy muttered. "I never meant-that isn't a problem Dean." John said as he finally let go of Dean. Dean sat up and and scooched back a small bit. "Is it the person you called angel?" John asked. "Uh.." Dean trailed, Sammy snorting and covering his smile with his hand when John looked over. 

Dean smiled "Ya, Cas is my angel." Dean said, a stupid grin on his face. "What's so funny?" John asked. Dean shook hos head and started to get up "I'll ride with you and explain a few things." Dean told him. Both John and Sammy got up, Sammy slightly glaring at his brother "Dean, you can't go telling him about the future." Sammy sighed. "And why not?" Dean asked. Sammy opened his mouth before thinking about it and he sighed. "Alright, fine, but please keep it vague." Sammy said before turning and walking back to the impala. Dean and John heading to Johns truck.

***************

It was the next day when the Winchesters went to the vampire nest, Johns nose patched up after Dean socked him in the face. They watch as some vamps head into the barn "Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?" Squirrel asked from his spot. They were hiding in the trees. "Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day." Dean told his counterpart. "Doesn't mean they won't wake up." John added. "So I guess walking right in's not our best option." Squirrel said.

"Actually, that's the plan." John told him, looking over. They head over to the cars so get some weapons. The boys weapon up while John does the same from an automatic hidden compartment that slides from the back of his truck. Squirrel hands Sammy their extra machete while John hands Dean one. "So, you boys really wanna know about this Colt?" John asked them. "Yes sir." Sam said with a slight nod. "It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter...." John told them.

" _Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it._ " John told them. The older Winchesters looked at each other and smiled "What are you two smiling about?"Squirrel asked, bring everyone's attention on them. Dean shrugged with a smile.

"Because we con confirm dads story. Samuel Colt did make a gun that could kill almost anything." Dean told them. "Almost?" Sam asked. "There are only 6 beings in all of creation it can't kill." Sammy added. "Do you know what these 6 things are?" John asked them. "Ya actually, we met all 6 of 'em at one point or another." Dean said shrugging. "How do you know it wouldn't kill them? Did you shoot all of them?" Squirrel asked. "We shot one of them but he was only knocked out for a small bit." Dean said, grimacing at the memory.

"Can it kill yellow eyes?" John asked. Dean looked confused for a second before realizing what he meant "Ya, don't worry, it can kill Azazel." Dean told him. John looked confused "Who-....it has a name?" John asked shocked. "Well, all demons have names. Not to mention he's not the only demon with yellow eyes." Dean told him. "Oh really? How do you know?" Sam asked curious. "Azazel is 1 of 4 princes of hell. All the princes have yellow eyes." Sammy told his counterpart. "Look we'll explain demon hierarchy after we gank these vamps. 

***************

A barn window swings inwards. John jumps through and disappears. The older Winchesters follow, then younger brothers. They survey the room. Vamps are sleeping in hammocks. All is quiet. John looks into the stalls. Both Sams and Deans make their way through the barn. As Squirrel passes a hammock he kicks an empty bottle on the ground. It clinks but the vampire doesn't wake. Dean cringes and holds his head in his free hand. Sammy stops and goes to his side "Dean are you okay?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "Ya, just a really bad headache." Dean tells him cringing once more.

"Gah, what the hell?" Dean exclaims quietly as he doubles over in pain. "Dean, what's going on?" Sammy asked growing more concerned. "I don't know. My head's killing me." Dean told his brother. Dean lets go of the machete and falls drops to his knees, holding his head with both hands. Sammy crouches beside him instantly and hold his brothers shoulder "Dean we should get you out of here." Sammy says, looking back the way they came in. Squirrel rushes over as Dean falls forward and rests his forehead on the ground. "What's wrong, what happened?" he asked, looking at Sammy.

"I don't know, he just said he suddenly got a headache." Sammy said with worry. "I'll go get dad." Squirrels says about to get up. Before he could even stand Dean sits back up, his hands finally letting go of his head and resting in front of him on the ground. "Sammy" Dean says quietly. "Dean are you alright?" Sammy asked his brother. Dean looked over at his brother with a dark look in his eyes "I just saw myself die." Dean says flatly. Sammy and Squirrel looked at hims shocked "What do you mean you saw yourself die?" Sammy asked.

Squirrel got up and went to his brother who had called him over. "Short version? I got shivved in the back by a barn during a hunt." Dean told him "We had beaten chuck, went on a hunt involving vamps and I got nailed. Literally. A nail went in my back." before Sammy could say anything an unearthly roar sounds throughout the barn. "Boys run." they hear John shout from his place in the barn. All the boys are up and running calling to their Dad as they do. The vampires give chase. The brothers burst out the barn doors into the daylight and run up the slope.

They turn to look back as they reach the cars. "Dad?" Squirrel yells. "Dad!!"Squirrel yells louder when he doesn't see John. After a long pause John comes running up the slope. As soon as they see him the boys turn to leave. "They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." John tells them. "What do we do now?" squirrel asked. "You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." John tells them. The younger Winchesters look at each other confused before looking to the counterparts.

***************

Four of the five Winchesters were in a motel room. The older brothers were sitting on the beds, Sam was pacing and John was sitting at the table. "It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." Sam said. "Dean's got it." John says as he watches Sam pace. "Come on Sam, have faith in me." Dean said jokingly. They were all silent for a bit before Dean remembered something and got up, motioning for Sammy to follow. "Hey we're gonna head out for a bit. We'll be back in time to get the vamps." Dean said as he walked out with Sammy.

***************

It was night once more Dean leans over the open bonnet of the Impala, looking at the engine on the side of the road. "Car trouble?" a woman's voice asked. Dean turns around to see Kate "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place." she offers. "Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." Dean said smiling. "Oooh." Kate says before she backhands him. Another vamp approaches. She grabs his face and lifts him into the air. "I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but..." Dean said, grabbing her wrist.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowers him to her level and kisses him, still holding his cheeks tightly. Another vamp watches, smiling. Dean grimace's harshly "Oh. Whuf. Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity. Not to mention I got another guy in mind." Dean continued to snark. An arrow pieces the other vamp's back. A second later the same happens to Kate. "Dammit." Kate says Looking down at the point sticking out of her chest.

John and the other 3 Winchester brothers emerge from the trees carrying crossbows. "It barely even stings." Kate told them. "Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" John asked. Kate looks shocked, then wavers and loses consciousness, dropping Dean. "Load her up. I'll take care of this one." John says gesturing to the other vamp. Both younger Winchesters gabbed Kate and put her in the trunk of the impala. "Dean you good?" Sammy asked his brother. "Ya, I'm fine. That kiss was disgusting though."Dean said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

***************

A campfire is burning. John hands Squirrel a bag and they move from the Impala's trunk back toward the fire where Dean and Sam are patrolling with a machete. "Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready." John told Squirrel. Squirrel sniffs it and coughs "Stuff stinks!" he said. "That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected."John told him. "You sure they'll come after 'er?" Squirrel asked. Sammy walked over "I can promise you they will." he told Squirrel.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." John added. "A half hour oughta do it." Squirrel said. "And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." "Dad you can't take care of them all yourself." Squirrel retorted. "I'll have her. And the Colt." John told them. Both Dean and Sam had now walked over. "But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together._ Right?" Sam asked. 

There is a long pause. "You're leaving again ,aren't you. You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."Sam said slightly frustrated. "Like what?" John asked him defensively. "Like children." Sammy responded. "You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." John said looking at both Sams. "Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." Squirrel said flatly. Sam and John both look at Squirrel, shocked. Sammy smiles in approval. "Excuse me?" John asked as if he hadn't heard Squirrel the first time.

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe." Squirrel stated. "It's not the same thing." John told him. "Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?" Squirrel asked. "This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." John said, looking between both his sons. "You mean you can't be as reckless." Squirrel corrects. Dean looks to his brother in silent question if he should interject.

Sammy shakes his head and mouths 'not now.' before turning back to the others. "Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't." John said solemnly. "What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it?" Dean and Sammy both looked at the ground but stayed quiet "You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Squirrel told John.

Sam nods. "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it." Squirrel said. Before John could order them off so he didn't have to continue this conversation Dean piped up "Dad me and Sammy have faced worse the one little Prince of Hell. Heck, we've fought the other 3 and always won. You can't keep using the line of protecting us if we can and have handled ourselves." Sammy nodded in agreement. John looked at them with a hard stare. "Azazel can't take on all four of us at once. And no one can beat us when we work together." Sammy adds.

John sighed out a heavy breathe in defeat "You boys have a point." Squirrel and Sam smiled at their counterparts in thanks. "Now, we're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area." John told them. The brothers nodded and headed off. "Thanks for the help."Sam said. "He would have come around eventually but it's better to get him on our side quicker." Dean told them. "Still, it's nice to have dad listen to reason for once." Sam said. Squirrel slightly glared at his brother but the older Winchesters nodded in agreement.

***************

John's truck travels down the road. Kate sluggishly opens and closes her eyes in the passenger seat. After a moment headlights shine in the rear-view mirror. Two cars approach John's truck quickly from behind. John looks in the rear-view mirror, but the cars have disappeared. John has to stop when the road is blocked ahead of him by Luther, three other vamps, and two cars. "Get out! Who are you?" Luther asked? " Name's Winchester." John told him. " Where are your friends?" "Cleaning out your nest." Luther smiles tightly. "Where's Kate?"

John turns back to the truck and reaches into the backseat "Come here sweetheart." he pulls a groggy and tied up Kate out, holding a large knife to her throat. "Kate, you all right?" Luther asked. "Dead man's blood." she told him. "You son of a bitch." "I want the Colt. Elkins gun. Trade." John said. "Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all right? We'll kill you." Luther stated smugly. "Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else." John told him. "Put the colt down, or she goes first."

"All right. Just don't hurt her." Luther says as he places the Colt on the ground. "Back up. Further." John told him. John drags Kate forward and leans down with her to pick up the gun. Kate works at the ties around her wrists. "It's a nice move, you almost made it." Luther says to John. Kate swings around, knocking John back against his truck. He drops the gun. Luther approaches, backhanding John back against his open car door, shattering the glass before he lands unconscious on the ground. Luther approaches again.

An arrow pierces one of the vamps and all four Winchester brothers run out of the trees, Dean and Sammy pause to line up and shoot 2 other other vamps with their crossbows. Sam and Squirrel move toward Luther who backhands Sam and knocks him into Squirrel. Luther grabs Squirrel while Sam is still dazed. Dean grabs a machete and turns to help but Luther has his arm around Squirrel's throat. "Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." For a moment Dean does nothing. Luther tightens his hold on Squirrel's neck, cutting off his air supply completely. Dean drops the machete, Sammy and Sam doing the same.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do." Dean cringes and looks away. "I don't think so." John says from behind Luther. Luther turns, John raises the colt and shoots him between the eyes. Luther lets go of Squirrel who stumbles away, gasping, and Dean pulls Squirrel behind him. A sigil appears where the bullet hit LUTHER and he stumbles. A brief flash of light reflects his skeleton, before he falls to his knees. "Lutherrrr!!!!" Kate cries out in horror. 

Another flash of light passes through Luther and he slumps to the ground dead. Kate starts toward John. Another vamp grabs her, pulling her to their car. They take off, wheels screaming. John smiles in satisfaction. As they all turn to go back to their cars Sammy grabs Deans arm and pulls him to the side, just out of earshot from the others. "Are you alright?" Sammy asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Dean said. "Well, when Luther talked about vamps having a right to live you got that look." "what look?" "The one where you know someone is right and you feel bad. You gave it a lot when talking to Cas."

Dean looked at the ground "He's not wrong. Not all monsters deserve to die." Dean muttered. "I just couldn't help but remember Benny." Dean confessed. Sammy sighed before reaching over and gently squeezing his brothers arm "Of course not all of the deserve die Dean, and I'm sorry about Benny. I know how much he meant to you." Dean gave a half smirk at that. "Are you sure about that?" Dean asked. "What? Of course. You told me." Sammy asked. "Did I tell you I dated Benny?" Sammy went silent for a second and stared at his brother.

"Nope but I'm not surprised." he said after a few seconds. Dean laughed and John walked over "What are you two talking about?" he asked. "Vampires." Dean said smiling. Sammy nudged Dean with his elbow and walked of, Dean following close behind. John watched them walk of in confusion "What is going on with those two?" he muttered to himself. John walked back to his truck, he could question them more later. Dean and Sammy caught up with their counterparts and Dean slid into the drivers seat. Squirrel got in next to him and both Sams hopped in the back.

***************

All the Winchester brothers are in a room, Sam and Squirrel are packing. Dean is eating a burger while Sammy is reading. John enters "So boys." They turn to face him. "Yes sir." Sam says. "You ignored a direct order back there." John said. "Yes sir." Sam nodded. "Yeah but we saved your ass." Squirrel told him. Sam looks sideways at Squirrel, nervously. John looks steadily at Squirrel who swallows. "You're right." John finally says. "I am?" Squirrel asks. "It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together."

"Yes sir." Sam and Squirrel say in unison. *Theme music starts* Sam, Squirrel, and John look over to see Dean holding up his phone "Is that really necessary?" Sam asked. "Of course. Everyone needs theme music." Dean tells him smiling. Sammy walks over and takes the phone before turning of the music "Hey!" Dean yells, abandoning his burger on the table to get up and chase Sammy around the room. Sammy laughs and Squirrel runs to help his counterpart while Sam tries to hold him back. John smiles and laughs along.


	6. Azazel (1.22: Devils Trap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update sooner" WELL THAT WAS A FUCKING LIE. I t took me nearly a month to update again, I am sorry BUT you guys will LOVE the next chapter

Dean hummed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, Zeppelin playing loudly in the Impala. Sammy was sitting next to his brother and Meg was in the backseat. Sammy turned to look at her "Why did you want to come again?"he asked her. "The bunker was getting boring, there's only so much I can take of being stuck in one place for so long." Meg replied, looking out the window. "Fair enough." Sammy said as he turned back around. They weren't to far from the motel the younger Winchesters were staying but Sam wanted to hurry, he had a bad feeling.

***************

Dean parked the impala in front of the motel and everyone got out. He knocked on the room that Squirrel said he and Sam were staying in. Sam opened the door and let the trio in, Squirrel was on the phone. Squirrel looks over at the others, something was wrong. "Where is he?" Squirrel asked the person on the phone. Squirrel hung up "They've got Dad." he told them. "Meg?" Sam asked. Meg cringed and Sammy and Dean grew concerned as Squirrel just nods. "What'd she say?" Sam asked his brother. "I just told you, Sammy." Squirrel is clearly upset. "Okay. Okay."

Squirrel takes the Colt and tucks it into the back of his jeans. "What are you doing Squirrel?" Sam asked. Squirrel grabs his duffel bag "We got to go." "Why?" "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad – it's probably coming for us next." Squirrel told his brother while putting on his jacket. "Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come." "Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving.... now!" 

"Are they ever gonna remember we're here?" Meg asked the older Winchesters. Sam and squirrel jumped slightly and looked over, obviously having forgotten about the other three occupants in the room. "well they remember now." Dean said smirking. "Isn't she the Bitch that's kidnapped our dad? Why are you hanging around her?" Squirrel all but growled out, glaring at Meg. Meg actually growled at him as her eyes shifted to black. "Alright, calm down you two." Dean said, stepping between Squirrel and Meg. "She's on our side now, remember?" Sammy told the past Winchesters.

Meg took a deep breathe and calmed down, Squirrel still glared at her but didn't say anything. "Guess we're closer then I thought." Dean muttered to himself. "You two have been switching up the past over the last few months, what's one more?" Meg asked him. "This is extremely different Meg. We'd be changing a Major character Death, I don't know about you but we tend to have a lot of that." Dean told her. "Exactly, you've had to watch a bunch of people you care about die. You finally have a true chance to save them and your telling me you're just gonna throw that away?"

Dean sighed and smiled at her "You've got a point." "Course I do. I can't believe a Winchester nearly gave up when they had a chance to save someone." Meg said, crossing her arms. While Dean and Meg had been talking Sammy had gone over to their younger counterparts and come up with a plan. "So she's gonna help us?" Squirrel asked, obviously not believing Meg would help them. "Damn right I'm gonna help. But you two better swear to me you don't end up in hell again cause I'm not going back down to save you."

"You also don't have a pet angel to, how did Clarence always put it?" "Grip me tight and raise me from perdition." Dean said in a mock Cas voice. Sammy, Meg, and Dean laughed at Deans poor attempt at imitating Cas' voice. Sam and Squirrel looked at them confused but shrugged it off "We should start heading out." Squirrel said. Once the trio stopped laughing they nodded and everyone headed out to the Impala "So, who's sitting where?" Meg asked. "I'll drive, you, Squirrel, and Sam in the back, Sammy up front." Dean told everyone.

*****************

The Impala is speeding down the road and takes a turn sideways. "I'm telling you, Squirrel, we could have taken him." Sammy argued with his brother. "What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun." Squirrel told his brother. Sam just shakes his head and Squirrel glances over at him. "What?" Squirrel barked. "Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade Dad, he might be..." Sam started, getting upset. "Don't!" Squirrel yelled at his brother. Meg was leaning back as far as she could in the seat.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job." Sam reasoned with his brother. "Screw the job, Sam!" Squirrel yelled at his brother. "Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going." Sam said. 'Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything." Squirrel said.

Dean and Sammy glanced at each other. "Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken." Squirrel suggested, glancing at Dean. "Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" Sam asked. Meg sighed loudly "You two are complete moran's!" Meg yelled out. "You're chasing after past me AND you have your, and I'm gonna emphasize this, FUTURE selves who have been through this already. Don't you think that it might be more helpful to ask one of the three of us for some help?" yelled at them, looking between Squirrel and Sam.

The younger Winchesters sunk back into the seat and looked at the ground. The Impala was silent for a minute as the younger brothers contemplated what Meg said. Suddenly the car jolted as Dean slammed on the breaks. "DEAN WHAT THE FUCK!" Meg barked as she fell forward, bracing her hands on the back of the front seat. "Meg, you showed up when we finally found out you were a demon right?" Dean asked, turning in his seat to look at the demon. "Ya, I just woke up outside the motel you were staying at." she told him, confused on the question.

Sammy seemed to catch on to what his brother was thinking "Dean do you actually think-?" "Sammy there's a chance." Dean said, sounding hopeful. "What are you two talking about? Who are you talking about?" Squirrel asked. Dean didn't respond, just hit the gas pedal and drove. "Dean where are you go-" Meg stopped talking, catching on. Sam and Squirrel looked between Meg, Dean, and Sammy confused "Care to let us in on what you all are talking about?" Sam asked. None of them answered. Squirrel sighed and fell back "Give up Sam. We'll find out when we get there."

***************

The Impala drives onto a junkyard. There are junk cars around and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog is chained to a post and is lying on the hood of an old tow truck. Dean and Sammy practically jump out of the car, slamming the doors and bolting to the porch. Before they even made it up the steps the door opened. Bobby Singer stepped out and both older Winchesters stopped in their tracks. Squirrel and Sam trotted up behind their counterparts "Hey Bobby, listen, we can explain." Squirrel started, knowing the older hunter was paranoid. 

"No need to do that boys." Bobby said, well, someone that sounded like him cause Bobby didn't open his mouth. Another Bobby stepped out of the house and stepped down the porch stairs. Squirrel and Sam stared in shock "Bobby." Dean said quietly. "Hey boys." Bobby said with a soft smile. Both Dean and Sammy ran and gave him a hug. The three men eventually let go of each other "Let's talk more inside." Bobby said. They all walked into the old house. Inside there are books stacked everywhere. It's untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall.

Past Bobby picks up two silvers flasks and hands them to Squirrel and Sam before looking at the older Winchesters. Bobby stepped in front of them "They aren't possessed." Bobby told his counterpart. "And how do you know this?" Both Sammy and Dean pulled down their shirts to reveal tattoos "Anti possession tattoos." they say in sink. "No, before anything else, one of you needs a nickname." Dean told both Bobby's. They looked at hims confused "Since there are two of you calling you both Bobby would get real confusing real fast." Sammy explained, both Bobby's nodded in understanding.

"We drew straws to see who would have a have a nickname. I got to keep my name, past me is Squirrel, and my brother is Sammy." Dean explain, pointing to each corresponding person as he talked. "You two could rock paper scissors to see who gets to keep their name." Sammy suggested. "Might as well. Dan't really have straws laying around." past Bobby muttered. They rock paper scissored and Past Bobby lost "Welp, by the rules me randomly made up months ago someone else gets to pick your nickname." Squirrel told them.Past Bobby sighed but nodded "Fine, but i'm only lettin' Dean pick."

Dean smiled wide and looked thoughtful for a second "You're going by scruffy." Dean said, sounding very proud of himself. Scruffy groaned in annoyance "I was expecting you to be mature." He said, facepalming. "Oh, you were dead wrong." Sammy chuckled. Sam looked around for a second "Guys," he started, getting everyone's attention "where is Meg?" he asked. (trying to write this story but suddenly thinks of Jared in the wig from the finale and starts dying of laughter. "His grumpy face. Fuck, I hate the finale but that scene is so funny" XD)

Everyone looked around "Meg as in the demon Meg?" Bobby asked. "Ya, the one from our time, sort of our time, is here. She saved our asses from her past self." Dean explained. "You two- er, four, have been fraternizing with a demon?" Scruffy asked. "It's not the first- well, actually, it's their fist time" Dean said, pointing to the younger Winchesters. "But for us this is not the first time we've hing with demons." Dean continued. "Speaking of demons what ever happened to Crowley?" Bobby asked. Sammy coughed and looked at the ground and Dean looked to the side.

"You two are acting off, what happened with Crowley?" Bobby asked more sternly. Dean sighed and looked back at Bobby "I'll tell you in the other room." Dean muttered and walked into the living room, Bobby followed close after. Once they were just out of earshot of the others Bobby crossed his arm and stared Dean down. Dean looked down at the ground before speaking "We ended up in an alternate universe," Dean started, Bobby looked bewildered. "We wanted to close the rift and trap Lucifer there." Dean explained. "We needed a sacrifice for the spell that closed the rift."

Bobby uncrossed his arms, seeing where this was going "Please tell me Crowley didn't," "Ya, he did. Sacrificed himself to save us." Dean finished. Bobby sighed and looked at the ground "Son of a bitch." Bobby muttered. "Sorry Bobby." Dean said. Bobby took a deep breathe and looked at Dean "Not your fault that idjit was always getting himself into deadly situations." Bobby said. Bobby pulled Dean into a hug "Right now I'm just glad you're alright." Dean hugged back. They broke apart after a knock on the door. "That's probably Meg. I don't think she was to hyped to head into a hunters house."

Dean headed over to the door, Bobby close behind. When he opened the door Meg was standing on the porch "Took you long enough. I don't wanna come in but can you guys hurry up so we can get back on track? You're dad is still being help hostage by past me and gonna get possessed by Azazel. I would love to get this show on the road." she explained. Dean nodded "That's fair, we'll be out in a bit." Dean told her. Meg nodded and headed back to the Impala, Dean shut the door.

He and Bobby headed back to the others. "What did we miss?" Dean asked. " This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Scruffy (I'm having a hard time taking this name seriously) told him. "Oh man, you have no idea." Dean sighed out with a chuckle. "Over the course of 15 years we've dealt with way worse then one measly Prince of Hell." Sammy piped in. Scruffy looked at the two confused. "Demon hierarchy, ya got Satan, then Lilith, then the four princes, the nights of Hell, and the list goes on." Dean rambled. Scruffy looked more confused.

"Did you just say Satan?" Squirrel asked. "He's not real." Squirrel scoffed. Sammy gave a humorless chuckle "Oh, if only." he muttered bitterly. "Oh if only that were so." Dean muttered "Look, I know you don't believe in The Devil or Angels so we can have this conversation later. Right now though we need to deal with Azazel." Dean told his past self. There's a lot of noise suddenly coming from outside. Meg burst through the door and held it closed "Boys, we got company!" she yelled. The six hunters ran over "Meg what's going on?" Sammy asked. "Past me showed up."

"I'm, um, sorry about your dog." Meg muttered to Bobby. Meg got flung back as her counterpart busted open the door and stepped in. Meg had been flung into Dean and they both fell onto the floor. As past Meg stepped in Squirrel comes at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books. He appears to be knocked out. Sam steps in front of Bobby and Scruffy, placing himself between them and Meg. "I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now." she told him glaring.

Sammy was still trying to get his brother and their Meg up, they had both been knock unconscious. Sam and both Bobby's are slowly moving across the room and Meg follows them, stepping past Sammy and his brother. "We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam told her. "Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually, we were counting on it." Squirrel said from behind her. Meg turns to look at him. Dean stares at her and then looks up at the ceiling. Meg also looks up and sees a large protective symbol etched there. "Gotcha." Future Meg said as she and Dean got up. "You're a traitor." past Meg growled at her counterpart. "Eh, don't really care." (f)Meg said, shrugging her shoulders. "What could possibly be so great about working with these morons?" (p)Meg asked. "I bet you it was the angel." Dean said, crossing his arms.

(p)Meg scoffed and looked to her counterpart, obviously not believing him. (f)Meg just nodded. (p)Meg looked horrified "An angel? You have to be kidding me!" she yelled in disbelief. "To be fair the angel is hat as fuck." Dean said. Everyone stared at him "Did I say that out loud?" Dean asked. Everyone nodded "So you two finally actually happened?" (f)Meg asked. Dean blushed and stuttered a bit before answering "N-not really. He told me but we never actually- there was a thing- we never actually-" Dean rambled, never actually finishing a sentence. 

(f)Meg shook her head and grabbed a chair "Just get the rope." she told him. Dean, grateful for the change of subject, ran of and grabbed the rope. (f)Meg handed the chair to Sam "Here you go." "why aren't you gonna do it?" Sam asked. Both Megs gave him a deadpan look before pointing to the ceiling. "Oh, right, forgot." (f)Meg just walked away to find Dean. They both came back with rope after about two minutes. Dean tied (p)Meg to the chair "You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." she told him, smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped away from (p)Meg "Alright, first things first, pick which one of you is getting a nickname." Dean said, looking at both Megs. (f)Meg raised her hand "I'll take the nickname." sh said. "Great, you can go by traitor." (p)Meg snarked at her counterpart. (f)Meg just rolled her eyes. "How 'bout Thorn?" Sammy suggested. Thorn smiled "Not bad. I'll take it." Dean nodded. "Alright, now that we won't be getting confused lets talk for a bit." Dean said, glancing at Meg. "Alright, Where's our father, Meg?" Squirrel asked, clearly wanting to get on with the interrogation.

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg said in a mock hurt tone. "Where's our father, bitch?" Squirrel asked again. Thorn growled and took a small step forward before Dean grabbed her arm and held her back. "Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." Meg taunted. Dean let out a heavy sigh and let go of thorns arm and grabbed his counterpart instead, stopping him from lunging at her. Dean let out a heavy breathe and pulled Squirrel back "This isn't gonna work if you don't calm the fuck down." Dean told him, letting him go.

Scruffy pulled Squirrel into the next room and Sam followed, Thorn took the chance to talk to the older Winchesters. She pulled them off to a different room "I remember where to go. We can get a jump on Azazel and get your dad out." she told them. "What about the girl past you is possessing?" Sammy asked. "You guys already shoved me of the building right? She can't survive that." Thorn told them. Both brother look down "Hey, you can't save everyone." she told them before turning and heading towards the door. "You guys coming or are you gonna let history play out normally?"

***************

When Sam and Squirrel walked out of the house they saw Thorn and their counterparts standing by the Impala. "What the hell guys? We thought you ditched us." Squirrel yelled, sounding frustrated. "We were but realized if we took the Impala and left you you'd be stuck here." Dean told them. Everyone climbed into the car and they started driving off "You remember where to go?" Squirrel asked, looking at Thorn. "Yep, but I ain't going in with you." she said. "Come on, why not?" Dean asked her. "Because I can't fight Azazel, he'd kill me."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Are you guys gonna properly help us? Tell us info instead of waiting?" Sam asked. "This time it's to important not to." Dean told him. Both younger Winchesters grew concerned at that "Why, what's gonna happen? What happens to dad!?" Squirrel asked, starting to yell. "Dean." Sammy said sternly, looking at his brother. "Don't" Dean ignored him. "If we don't do anything dad's gonna die." Dean told them. Sammy looked ready to punch his brother, Squirrel glared at thorn. "Leave me out of this buddy, Azazel is the one with a plan." She told him.

"You still work for him." Squirrel growled. "Used to work for him numbnuts." Thorn growled back. "Squirrel leave her alone. She is trying to help us so she obviously isn't like her past self." Sam told his brother. "You guys need to stop fighting." Dean barked from the front seat. "Why do you trust her? She's a demon and she's tried to kill us." Squirrel asked his double exasperated. "Cause she helped Cas when I couldn't, alright? She helped us get the angel tablet away from Crowley. I don't care what you think, she is a part of this fucking family!"

Dean ended up yelling at the end of his explanation. The car was silent for a bit, Dean seemed to constantly have that effect. "You, consider me part of your family?" Thorn asked, sounding confused. "You've more then proved yourself a friend Meg, even is you don't think so." Dean told her. "Now, I don't want a word out of anyone for the rest of the trip. And squirrel, if you say anything about Thorn being a demon again I will pull ditch you at the nearest motel." Dean said, glaring at his counterpart through the rear-view mirror.

***************

The Impala is parked by some train tracks. Both Sams are looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, Sam is spinning a marker in his hand. Dean is at the back of the car, loading up guns and putting them into his duffel bag. Squirrel is leaning against the car looking solemn and Sam looks over at him, concerned. Sam passes the book to his counterpart and hops down, walking over to his brother. "You've been quiet." Sam says. "Just getting ready." Squirrel says. "He's gonna be fine, Squirrel." Dean told his counterpart, shutting the trunk.

Squirrel doesn't respond. Dean pulls out a marker and walks over to the trunk, he rubs off the dirt and starts to draw on the lid. "Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Squirrel growls. "It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sammy told them. "So?" Squirrel asked, still pissed about Dean drawing on the Impala. "It basically turns the trunk into a lock box." Sammy explained. "So?" Squirrel asked again. "So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad." Sam said, catching on. "What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us."

Sam stared at his brother "We can't, Squirrel. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon." Sam explained. "Guys, his name is Azazel." Thorn said, poking her head out of the car. "Why does his name matter?" Squirrel asked, clearly not caring. "Well, calling him yellow eyes doesn't work cause all four princes have yellow eyes and I can almost bet you that we're gonna run into them. Next off just calling him the demon doesn't work cause we got a lot of demons we're gonna meet." she explained.

Squirrel grumbled something under his breathe but didn't comment. Sam nodded, more thinking about facing more powerful demons then calling one by their name. "We have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get." Squirrel said, pretending thorn wasn't there. "Squirrel, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? He wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam tried to explain. "Look, Azazel is gonna possess dad and no one is gonna shoot him. Leave the colt." Dean told his counterpart.

Squirrel stared at Dean for a second, Sam was left speechless "Dad...gets possessed?" Squirrel asks. "We get Azazel out of him so please don't bring the Colt." Sammy said. "We all want to kill Azazel. Hell, I mean, we're the ones who went and got Sam at school!" Dean said, Squirrel scoffs. "You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it." Sam said to his brother. Squirrel sighed and took the Colt out of his jacket, he showed it to Sam and Dean and put it in the trunk. 

They closed the trunk again and walked over to the nearby river, they step up by some trees and look out. "I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." Squirrel said, pointing towards an apartment building. They all look over and see an apartment building with a sign out front that says "Sunrise Apartments". Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside." Squirrel muttered. "Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam said. They looked to their older counterparts "Got any ideas?" they asked at the same time.

Dean looked to his brother "We wouldn't happen to have the knife would we?" Sammy gave Dean his signature bitch face. "Dean, we don't have any of our old stuff and we don't get the knife till next year." Sammy said. Dean sighed and looked to Thorn "You got any plans?" he asked. Thorn shook her head "Not as of right now." she said. "Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Sam asked. Dean looks over at the building for a minute "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians." Squirrel said. "Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam asked. "Seven minutes exactly." Sammy says.

***************

Sammy walks in the front door and goes to a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he's about to pull it a man comes walking down the hallway. Sammy moves to the stairs like he's going up them, but when the man leaves through the front door he quickly goes and pulls the alarm, quickly leaving the building.People are leaving and firemen are coming in. Dean comes up to one of the firemen "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" "We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back." the fireman moves Dean away.

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous." "Sir, you have to stay back. Sam and Squirrel move behind them to the fire truck. They find a compartment and Sam picks the lock. They grab some fireman equipment and sneakily slip away. Sam and Squirrel meet back up with their counterparts "Is this gonna work?" Squirrel asked. "Well it did the first time." Dean said. "Technically for us this is the first time." Sam muttered. "Shut it with your facts Sam." Dean grumbled.

***************

The four brothers come down the hallway dressed in full fireman gear – helmets, breathing apparatus, etc. They are following Thorn, his is glancing at each door they pass. "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Squirrel commented. "You never told me that." Sam said. Before either could say anything else Thorn stopped walking "This room." she said. Dean knocked on the door "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate." he yelled. The door unlocks and the boys shove it open. A woman is thrown backward as the group come through. 

The brothers spray the couple with holy water from their tanks, making sure not to hit Thorn, and it burns them. Dean punches the man and shoves him into a closet. "Come on!" Dean yells. Sam grabs the woman off the table and shoves her in as well. Dean and Sammy lean against the door and it lurches as the demons inside try to get out. "Hurry up!" they both yell. Sam grabs a canister of salt from the duffel bag and runs a line around the closet door. As soon as he finishes it the pounding stops.

The boys take off the fireman gear and move to the bedroom door. They slowly open it and see John on the bed. Squirrel goes over to his father. "Dad?" he leans down and listens "He's still breathing. " Sam looks relieved. Squirrel starts shaking John "Dad, wake up. Dad!" Squirrel takes out a knife and is about to cut the restraints around John's wrists. "Wait. Wait." Sam says, stalling his brother. "What?" Squirrel asks. "He could be possessed for all we know." Sam said before turning to their older selves. "Is he possessed?" Squirrel asks. The older Winchesters look at each other.

"He is, this is how Azazel got into him." Sammy whispers. "We have no way of getting him out though." Dean says. "We could try an exorcism." Sammy suggests. "Can't, not with Thorn nearby." Dean reasons. "They what are we gonna do> We con't lie to them." Sammy says, side glancing their counterparts. "We can actually, it'd just be wrong and they might never trust us again." Dean responds. Sammy gives his brother a deadpan look before sighing "Alright, but I have a bad feeling." Sammy says before they turn back to their younger selves "No, he's good."

Squirrel smiles and starts cutting at the ropes. John moans and starts to come around. "What-what's going on?" John muttered. "Dad, are you okay?" Squirrel asks as he finishes cutting John free. "They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" John asked, sitting up. "Don't worry, Dad, it's safe." Sam tells him. John nods and looks over to Dean and Sammy, staring at them, they stare back. No one says anything. Thorn walks into the doorway of the room and takes one glance at John before stepping back "Something the matter?" Squirrel asks. Thorn glances at Dean and Sammy, who shake their heads, she does the same.

Sam and Squirrel help John up and they all walk towards the door. The front door suddenly bursts open and the man and fireman come in. "Go! Go! Back!" Squirrel shouted, Him and Sam leading John to the room. They go back into the bedroom and close the door locking it. An axe suddenly comes through the door. Sammy runs a line of salt at the bedroom door. Everyone else is already out on the fire escape. "Sammy, let's go!" Dean yelled to his brother. Sammy tosses him the duffel bag and goes through the window out onto the fire escape.

He runs salt along the window sill. Dean helps John down onto the street and Squirrel and Sam move ahead of them. Sam is suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pins Sam down on the street and starts beating him to death. Dean passes John to Sammy and goes to Sams aid. "Sam!" Squirrel ran over to help his brother. Squirrel runs over and kicks the man in the face, but it has not effect. Squirrel is suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man goes back to beating Sam.

Dean got on the mans back and Thorn was soon by his side, trying to get him off of Sam. Thorn gets up and takes a few steps back before charging at the man, effectively getting him off of Sam. Unfortunately now he was fighting Thorn instead. Dean helped Sam sit up and made sure he was okay. Sammy brings John over and Sammy nods at his brother before Dean rushes over to go help Thorn. Thorn has managed to land a few blows on the guy and he's bleed intensely from the chest. 

The man throws Thorn backward and into Dean. Dean manages to keep his balance and catch Thorn but the moment of distraction allowed the man to charge towards them. Suddenly there is a gunshot and the man gets a bullet through the head. Squirrel is standing with the Colt. "You brought the Colt." Dean grumbled. Thorn stares at Squirrel for a second, she blinks and comes back to herself. She gets off of Dean and steps toward Squirrel "You could have killed me!" she yelled at him. "But I didn't. Not to mention it's not that much of a loss if we lose a demon."

Thorn growled loudly and Dean steps between her and Squirrel "Okay, lets not start fighting each other." Dean said, not wanting to get into another fight. "Okay, how can you be this okay with being on the same team as a demon?" Squirrel asked. "She's proven to be on our side. She has helped us multiple time. I've fucking told you this." dean said, fully turning to his counterpart. "If she's this willing to turn against her own kind then how do you know she won't turn on us?" Squirrel said, gesturing towards Thorn.

"So if someone betrays their own species to help another they are not to be trusted?" Thorn asked. "If it's to fight their own kind I don't believe it." Squirrel told her. "Okay, when Clarence shows up I'm not letting him anywhere near past you." Thorn told Dean, crossing her arms and glaring at Squirrel. "Thorn I didn't know any better back then." Dean told her. "Exactly, so until you get common sense you don't get to be near Clarence." she stated. "The main reason I got better was because of Cas. He helped me so much. If you don't let me near him I won't learn."

Thorn huffed and looked to the side. She took a deep breathe and looked to Dean "If he fucks up even once I won't hesitate pull pull Clarence away from him and feed him to Azazel." Thorn stated. Dean nodded, knowing that was the best he was gonna get. "Excuse me but I think we should be more worried about you harming someone." Squirrel interjected. Dean gave Thorn a look that told her to just ignore him. Thorn scoffed and turned around, walking over to the others. Squirrel grumbled something under his breathe and walked over as well.

Dean gets Sam onto his feet and Sam look at the dead man. The demon is dead and so is the man it was possessing. "Come on. We got to get out of here." Dean said, pushing Sams shoulder lightly. Sam glares at his brother before starting to walk to the Impala. Sammy and Thorn are helping John walk and Dean slows down so he can be aside his counterpart. Dean stops Squirrel with a hand on his chest, holding his hand out in front of him. Squirrel looks down at Deans hand before understanding. Growling quietly Squirrel gives Dean the Colt.

***************

he Impala is parked outside a cabin in the woods. Inside Sam is pouring salt along the window sill. His face is a mess – bruised, bloody, and swollen. Dean, Sammy and Thorn are talking quietly by the far wall. Squirrel comes into the room. "How is he?" Sam asks. "He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" "I'll survive." Sam turns to his brother. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

Sam sighed and looked to the other side of the room where their older selves were talking to thorn "We could ask them." Squirrel just shakes his head. "Sam they ain't gonna tell us, hell, I think they're hiding something right now." Squirrel told his brother. Sam gets and starts crossing the room but John walks in "What are you doing?" he asked Sam. "Going to ask Dean and Sammy if we've been followed." Sam tells him. Sam walks over to the other and Squirrel takes the chance to talk to his dead- I mean dad.

"Hey dad?" Squirrel asks, getting Johns attention. John turn to Squirrel and Hm's "I'm sorry." Squirrel says. "For what?" "Using a bullet." "You did good." "You're not mad?" "Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have." Squirrel smiles, slightly surprised "Thanks." John pats him on the shoulder. The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window. "It found us. It's here." John muttered. Dean and Sammy exchange looks and Thorn gives John a deadpan look.

"The demon?" Sam asks. John doesn't really answer him "Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." John tells him. "I already did it." "Well, check it, okay?" "Okay." Sam leaves the room. "Dean, you got the gun?" John turns to look at Dean. Dean takes a shaky breathe and nods, looking very unsure of himself. "Give it to me." John said, holding out his hand. Dean glanced to his brother nervously and pulled out the gun. "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared." Squirrel tells John."This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry."

Squirrel glances at John and down at the gun Dean is holding out. Squirrel quickly grabbed the gun before John could and took a step back. "Son, please." John says, taking a step toward Squirrel. Squirrel starts to back up a few steps. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Squirrel?" "He'd be furious." Squirrel stated. "What?" Johns said confused. "That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." Squirrel continued. John just looks at him as Squirrel raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it. 

"You're not my Dad." Squirrel has the gun pointed at John. "Dean, it's me." John says, raising his hands. "I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him." Squirrel said, not backing down. "And you lied to us." Squirrel says, looking to the future Winchesters. "What the hell's gotten into you?" John barked. "I could ask you the same thing. Stay back." Squirrels voice lowered as he glared at John. Sam comes into the room and is shocked to see his brother pointing the gun at John. "Squirrel? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked carefully.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John told him, giving Sam a slight glance. "He's not Dad." Squirrel growled out. "What?" Sam asked confused. "I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Squirrel told his brother. "There's no way. Dean and Sammy would have told us otherwise." Sam said in disbelief. "No. Somethings been off about this whole situation and I think I know what. They're working for the other side, that's how they came back in time." Squirrel accused, voice raising the more he spoke. "Don't listen to him, Sam." John yelled back to him.

"Squirrel, how do you know?" Sam asked his brother. "He's .... he's different." Squirrel says, fighting back tears. "You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me. Sam looks back and forth between his father and brother. Squirrel glances at him, but doesn't say anything else to convince him. "Sam?" John asked. Sam looks back and forth before looking to Dean and Sammy. Sammy looked to the ground and Dean gave him an apologetic look. " No. No." Sam shakes his head and moves over to stand by his brother's side. 

John looks at them. "Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John looks down and waits. Squirrel and Sam look over to their counterparts but neither can get anything from their expressions. Dean holds the gun on John, but can't pull the trigger. "I thought so." John said. He looks back up and his eyes are yellow. Sam lunges, but is thrown against the wall, pinned there. So is Squirrel, and he drops the Colt. Azazel picks it up. He throws Dean and Sammy against the wall as well and looked at them "I don't know what your plan was but I don't think this was it."

"What was your plan here? Why didn't you tell us dad was possessed?" Sam asked them. "There was nothing we could have done." Dean told him. "You told me you guys memorized the exorcism incantation." Squirrel glared at his counterpart. "Thorn was to close, we couldn't get rid of Azazel without exorcising her as well." Dean told him. Squirrel got more angry "Stop caring about a demon!" Squirrel yelled. Azazel looked back and forth between both Deans as they spoke. He turned to look at Thorn, who had her arms crossed and was staring deadpan at both Deans.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Thorn. She just shrugged "Mostly the time I've been around them." she told him. Azazel looked back at the brothers "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." Azazel muttered. "We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said, ignoring his brothers yelling. "Well, you found me." Azazel says, shrugging his arms. "But the holy water?" Sam asked. "You think something like that works on something like me?" Azazel smirked. "Princes of Hell are a lot more durable then most." Sammy informed his counterpart.

Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails. "I'm gonna kill you!" Sam barked, glaring at Azazel. "Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," he puts the gun down on a table "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy. Either of you." Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens. Azazel looks to Sammy who just glares. "Well, this is fun." he walks over to the window beside Dean "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this," Azazel sighs "this is worth the wait." 

Squirrel struggles, but is still pinned to the wall. Azazel looks over at him. "Your Dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says “hi”, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood." he taunts Squirrel. "Let him go, or I swear to God–" "What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice." Azazel walks over to Squirrel. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." Azazel growled. "Who, Meg?" Squirrel asked. 

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand." "You’ve got to be kidding me." Squirrel sighed out, looking at the ceiling. "What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" he smiles at Squirrel. "Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right." Dean banged his head against the wall to get Azazel's attention. "Quick question." Dean said after Azazel turned to him. "And what would that be." Azazel asked, sounding annoyed. "How does your family work exactly?" Azazel tilted his head in confusion.

"I mean, you say Meg is your daughter and you call Lucifer dad but Meg also called him her father but if she was your daughter that would make Lucifer her Grandfather." Dean rambled. Thorn face palmed and Azazel stared at him. Sammy gave his brother an 'are you serous' face. "It's a legit question." Dean shrugged. Azazel shook his head and turned away from Dean "I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?" Sam asked. Azazel turns to Sam "You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" he mocking asked.

"Yeah." Azazel turns to Squirrel "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." he backs up toward Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." he turns to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way." Azazel answered. "In the way of what?" Sam asked. "My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you." Azazel explained. "Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing." Squirrel groaned. "Ya, I got bad news. Almost every supernatural asshole we meet is gonna monologue." Dean told his younger self.

"Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth." Azazel replied. "Oh, yeah? What’s that?" "Why do you have to bring it up." both Deans said at the same time. "You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you." Azazel continued. Squirrel glared and Dean looked away.

"I bet you’re real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em." Squirrel snarked. "Do I look dead to you?" Thorn yelled. "Technically, yes. You did die cause you were human and died." Sammy said. "I have half a mind to punch you." Thorn growled. Dean chuckled under his breathe. Azazel blinked, surprised to be interrupted again "Can you stop interrupting? I am trying to be menacing here." Azazel growled annoyed. "Your not very good at it." Squirrel muttered. Azazel's head snaps to Squirrel, his eyes glowing yellow and Squirrel screams in pain. "No!" Sam jerked, trying to get off the wall.

Squirrel starts to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam starts to struggle against the force pinning him. "Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me!" Squirrel yelled out. Azazel looks at him again and smiles. Dean starts screaming in pain as well. "Dean!! No!!" Sammy starts to struggle as well. The blood is flowing out of Squirrel. Sam struggles as hard as he can to break free. Blood is running out of Dean’s mouth. "Dad, please." Squirrel tries one last time. Squirrel passes out. "Dad, i know you can, please." Deans voice gives out. "Stop." John whispers. Both Sams are suddenly let go "Stop it."

Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table. Azazel turns to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aims the gun at him. "You kill me, you kill Daddy." Azazel tells him. "I know." Sam says and fires the gun, shooting Azazel in the leg. He falls down and so does Dean and Squirrel. Sam gets up and goes to his brother. "Squirrel? Squirrel, hey? Oh God, you’ve lost a lot of blood." "Where’s Dad?" Squirrel asked. "He’s right here. He’s right here." "Go check on him." "Dean." "Go check on him."

Sam gets up and goes over to John. "Dad? Dad?" he lightly shakes his father. John suddenly looks up "Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam aims the gun at John. "Do it now!" Squirrel gets up. "Sam, don’t you do it. Don’t you do it." "You’ve gotta hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" "Sam, no." "You do this! Sammy!! Sam...."

Sam looks torn as his brother and father yell at him. He looks over to Dean as Sammy but Dean is still unconscious and Sammy is trying to help him. Thorn was trying to help make sure Dean didn't bleed out. Sam looks back to John but couldn't shoot. The demon suddenly leaves John in a black cloud from his mouth and the entire room goes black. When they could all see again Sammy, Dean, and Thorn were all missing. John looks at Sam accusingly. "Where are they?" Squirrel asked, sounding slightly panicked. Sam shook his head "I don't know. I couldn't see."

***************

Dean opened his eyes, not remembering much after losing a but to much blood and passing out. He couldn't see very well but he had a good clue on where he was by the smell around him. Dean opened his eyes and ya, as he suspected, he was in hell. He was shackled to a wall and Sammy was shacked next to him on his left. Thorn was tied up on the other end of the room they were in. Both others still knocked out from whatever happened. Dean tried to get out of his bonds but the door opened.


	7. Cas (2.1 My Time of Dying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY

Azazel waited for Thorn and Sammy to wake before saying anything else. "Now, you three are going to tell me how you got here. How did you time travel?" Azazel told them. " What makes you think we'll tell you anything?" Sammy asked. "Cause if you don't tell me willingly then I'll just get our best torturer to draw it out of you." Azazel informed them. "We don't know how we got here." Dean told him. "Is that your final answer?" Azazel asked. "It's our only answer cause it's true." Sammy tried to explain. "Alright, can't say i didn't warn you."

With that Azazel left the room "Who's he going to get?" Sammy asked. "Given the year and the fact that he said best torturer I have a great guess." Dean muttered. "What are we gonna do? They don't believe that we don't know how we got here." "Lie to them? Hope they believe you an it allows for a quick get away?" Thorn suggested. Before anyone could say anything else Azazel walked back in, Alastiar was close behind. "This is-" "Alastiar, ya, we've met." Dean interrupted Azazel. Both demons looked confused "You meet me in about three years your time." Dean explained.

"Oh, so you're already acquainted with me, that's fun." Alastiar said with a smile. "Well, if that's the case maybe you'd like to tell us how the hell you got here." Azazel tried again. "We already told you. We don't know, there was a flash of light and then we were in 2005."" Dean tried again. Azazel shook his head and Alastiar smiled wider "Looks like I get to have some fun." Alastiar cheered. "How 'bout you first." Alastiar pointed at Dean. "Oh for fucks sake."Dean muttered under his breathe. Alastiar unchained Dean from the wall and walked him out into the hall.

***************

Still reeling from the shock of seeing his unconscious body, Squirrel turns, relieved, as Sam enters. Sam stops at the door and stares at his brother's body, breathing heavily. "Sammy! You look good. Considering." Squirrel said. "Oh, no." Sam said worriedly. "Man, tell me you can hear me. How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!" a doctor entered the room. "Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like." "Thank god." Squirrel said relieved. "Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked.

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema." the doctor explained. "Well, what can we do?" "Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up." "If?" "Oh screw you doc, I'm waking up." Squirrel said dismissively. "I have to be honest most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations." The doctor continued. 

****************

"Let's try this again, how did you get here?" Alastiar asked for the 15th time. Dean groaned and threw his head back "Again, we don't know." Dean tried. Alastiar tutted and shook his head "You're being really difficult." Alastiar said with mock sadness. "I don't know what the fuck you wanna here, I'm telling the truth!" Dean yelled frustrated. Dean had to spit out a mouthful of blood that had accumulated, Alastiar had been cutting at him for 30 minutes and he was now very bloody. "I wanna here how you managed to time travel." Alastiar told him. Dean groaned loudly "Why are demons so dense?"

Alastiar growled and shoved a knife into Deans leg, eliciting a cry. Alastiar ginned maliciously and took the knife out. Dean hung his head and was breathing heavily "If you just told me how you got here we could be done." Alastiar said again. "God." Dean said. Alastiar tilted his head "What?" he asked confused. "We were fighting God." Dean continued. Alastiar tiscked in disbelief "We were winning but something happened and in a blinding flash of light we got shot backward to 2005." Dean fully explained, raising his head and looking Alastiar in the eye.

"You expect me to believe that? There is no way in hell you fought God." Alastiar dismissed. Dean stared at him blankly "Why would I lie? Who would lie about fighting God?" Alastiar grimaced and walked away. Dean hung his head, about ready to pass out. When Alastiar came back he had brought Azazel with him. "I'm telling you, it doesn't feel like he's lying." Alastiar whispered to Azazel. They both looked to Dean, who was Staring at them blankly "Are you gonna let me down now? Or are you going to wait for a different answer that doesn't exist." Dean asked sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll burn you like I did your mother." Azazel growled. "I know why you killed her and you won't do the same to me." Dean told him matter of factly. "Oh do you now? Why did I kill her?" Azazel asked, crossing his arms. "She broke her deal." Dean stated. Azazel stared shocked at Dean and Alastiar blinked in confusion. "How do you know that?" Alastiar asked. "More time travel shenanigans." Dean stated simply. "How often have you time traveled?" "Well lets see, about I think, counting now." (I'm not sure, I hope that's right.) 

******************

John is sitting by Squirrel's bed; Squirrel is standing nearby. "Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" he starts walking around the bed. "I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" He pauses, hearing something. "What is that?"

Squirrel goes into the hallway and a spirit whooshes past him. He jumps back. He looks over to John "I take it you didn't see that." Squirrel stalks the spirit down the hallways. He sees it go into a back hallway where a woman is lying on the floor, choking "Help! Help!" the woman cried. "Hey! I need some help in here!" Squirrel yelled, no one could here him. "I can't... breathe!" she pants loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then goes silent. Squirrel, leaning over her, looks on helplessly.

(I swear all this is important)

Sam stalks into Johns room with a duffel bag; Squirrel meets him at the door and starts trying to talk to him. "Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!" John looks over to Sam "You're quiet." he said. Sam turns, fuming, and hurls the bag onto the bed with a crash "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" "What are you talking about?" John asked. "That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!"

"I have a plan, Sam." John told him. "That's exactly my point! Squirrel is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam yelled at his father. "No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" Squirrel said, exasperated. "Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." Yelled back, angry. "How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" "Come on guys, don't do this!" Squirrel tried again.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." "It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too." "Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now." "Shut up, both of you!" Squirrel was getting angry. "Go to hell." Sam told John.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —" "I said SHUT UP!" Squirrel yelled. He smacks a glass of water off the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor. Beat. Sam and John look at each other, confused, Squirrel looks stunned "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." his excitement was quickly gone. Squirrel crumples in pain, flickering. Nurses and doctors start running by in the hallway. "What is it?" Squirrel asked. "Something's going on out there." John said. He jerks his head indicating "Go find out" to Sam.

Monitors are beeping, a doctor and some nurses are surrounding Squirrel, resuscitating him. "All clear." Sam was huddling in the doorway, tears in his eyes "No." "Still no pulse." "Okay, let's go again, 360." "Charging." Sam is in the doorway, crying and fidgeting; Squirrel comes slowly behind him. He sees a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed. "You get the hell away from me." Squirrel growls. He runs to the bed and faces the thing down, yelling. "I said get back!" Sam blinks, looks confused, as if he's heard something.

Squirrel grabs for the spirit; he latches on momentarily before it hurls him back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet. "We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." a nurse says. Squirrel runs into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it's vanished. Sam sighs in relief and backs into the hallway, watching from there. Squirrel comes back, stands by him. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."

Sam looks over to where Squirrel was, confused. Squirrel wanders the halls, then hears a girl yelling. "Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?" "Now what?" Squirrel grumbles. "Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!" "Can you see me?" Squirrel asked her. "Yeah."  
"All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?" "Tessa." "Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Dean." "What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?" "That sort of depends. Where is your body?" "Oh, follow me."Tessa says, leading the way. Squirrel and Tessa stand outside a room, watching what is apparently Tessa's body, hooked up to tubes and machines. 

A woman sits by the bed, holding her hand. "I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy." Tessa said, confused. "Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications." Squirrel tells her. "It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream." Tessa said in denial. "Tessa. It's not a dream." "Then what else could it be?" she asked, turning to him. "You ever heard of an out of body experience?" Squirrel asked. "What are you, some new agey guy?" she asked him.

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death." Squirrel explains. "So we're going to die?" Tessa asked panicked. "No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up." Squirrel tries to reassure her. Squirrel and Tessa are walking down the hallway. "I gotta say, I'm impressed." "With what?" Tessa asked.

"With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me." Squirrel told her. "Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing." "So you're okay with dying?" "No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate." "Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —" a PA announcement came on 'Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue.' 

Squirrel started to walk off "Where are you going?" Tessa asked. "Just wait here." Squirrel told her. He runs down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face. "Get away from her!" Squirrel yelled. He lunges at the spirit, which vanishes. The nurses stop resuscitation. "All right, let's call it." "Time of death, five eleven p.m." "At least she's not suffering anymore." Squirrel is stunned. 

Sam enters Squirrel's room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms. "Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." Sam said into the seemingly empty room. He pulls out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board". Squirrel is now behind him., arms folded "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." he said in disbelief. Sam circles around the bed and sits cross legged on the floor. He opens the box and pulls out the board. "Dean? Dean, are you here?" "God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party."

Squirrel sits opposite of Sam on the floor in front of the board "All right, Sam. This isn't going to work." Sam has his hands poised on the pointer. Squirrel places his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating. slides it to "YES" on the board. Sam gasps. "I'll be damned." Squirrel says surprised. Sam laughs in relief "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you." Sam says. "Damn straight." Squirrel places his fingers on the pointer again and starts sliding it. "Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" the pointer slides back to "YES".

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" "One question at a time, dude." Squirrel said, shaking his head. "What is it?" Sam asked. The pointer slides again during the following, to R, E, A, P. "I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up." Squirrel said. "A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?" Sam asked. The pointer slides to YES. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam tells his brother. "Yeah, you can't kill death." (everyone reading this just yelled bullshit)

John has finished the chalk symbol, has placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He is incanting in Latin. He slides a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lights a match and drops it in; the sand in the bowl flares and goes out. John stands, looking around. A hand grabs his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" a man asked. "I can explain." John said. "Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me." John pulls out the Colt and cocking it. 

"Hey. How stupid do you think I am?" he asked. Azazel's eyes start glowing "You really want an honest answer to that?" Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them." "I could always shoot you."John tells him. "You could always miss." Azazel laughs "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?" he asked. "Oh, I don't want to trap you."John tells him, lowering the gun. "I want to make a deal." Azazel looks intrigued.

Azazel, John, and the two minions are still in a circle around the summoning symbol. "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Azazel asked. "It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back." John tells him. "Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them." Azazel mocked. "It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean." John reasons.

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son." Azazel said. John lowers his head, raises his eyes "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?" "Yeah. I've known for a while." John nods. "But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb." "Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John snaps. "No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem." Azazel tells him. "Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" Azazel says, faking sounding hurt. John shakes his head slowly "Fine." "So we have a deal?" John asked. "No. You do not." a deep gravely voice said from behind them. Azazel looks around John to see a man with messy short black hair, striking blue eyes, a black suit and blue tie on backwards, and he was topped off with a beige trench coat. "Who are you? You're certainly not human." Azazel says, looking confused.

John turns around "Who are you?" the man steps forward, more into the light. "I am Castiel. I am an Angel." he says. John looks at him disbelievingly, Azazel and the other two demons took a step back. "There is no such thing as Angels."John scoffed. "John Winchesters you are an idiot so shut your mouth." Azazel muttered to him. "You are not doing anything with this man." Cas stated, looking at Azazel. "Now hold on," Azazel exclaims, taking a step forward. "You can't just come in here and interrupt my deal." Cas glares at him. 

His eyes glow blue with his grace, Castiel starts glowing and the shadow of his wrings unfurl behind him. Everyone takes a step back "You will not bring any harm to the Winchesters." Cas growls. All three demons disappear. Cas stops glowing and looks to John "You're welcome." he says. "Thank you? My son is going to die because of you!" John yells at him. "I would never let anything bad happen to Dean if I could help it." Cas says before disappearing himself. John looks stunned before racing back upstairs to Deans room. He bumps into Sam in the halls "Dad, what's wrong?" "We need to get to Dean."

Squirrel is sitting on the bed, Tessa behind him. She strokes his hair tenderly. "It's time to put the pain behind you." Tessa said. "And go where?" "Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" "He is going to come with me." Castiel said, appearing in the room. Tessa looked over and glared at him "I thought your kind stopped coming down here." she said. "Well, I'm an exception." Cas said, slightly shrugging his arms. "You can't do this. It's against the rules."

"If there's one thing I am good at it's breaking the rules. The Winchesters do it quite often." Cas tells her. Squirrel looks at Cas "You're Cas aren't you. You're my Angel." Squirrel stated, shocked. Cas blushed a little and nodded. "You're not aloud to do this. It's his time!" Tessa yelled as Cas walked closer to Squirrel. "Dean Winchesters time is not for a long time." Cas said as he touched Squirrels shoulder, sending him back to his body. Cas looked to Tessa "They are now under my protection. Tell death I said hi." with that Cas disappeared.

John and Sam rush into Squirrels room when he wakes up. He starts chocking on the tube in his throat. Sam takes a second before realizing what's happening and starts calling into the hallway "Help! I need help!" Doctors rush over and John and Sam stand in the doorway. "Is he alright?" Cas asks from behind them. Sam and John jump in surprise "Who are you?" Sam asked. Cas rolled his eyes "How many time am I going to have to answer this today? I am Castiel. Now, is Dean alright." John nods his head. "You saved him?" "Of course I did."

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." the doctor said. "Thanks, doc. The doctor leaves; Squirrel turns to John and Sam. "Okay, can you two catch me up to speed? Who is he?" Sam asked, pointing to Cas who was standing in the corner. "That's Cas, he saved my life." Squirrel told him. "Wait? Cas as in the angel we know in the future?" Cas looked at them confused. "How do you know that?" Cas asked them.

"We've met out future selves, Dean told me somewhat about you." Squirrel explained. Cas looked excited "They're here? Where are they? Where is Dean?" Cas asked in rapid fire. "We don't know. We were fighting Azazel and the room suddenly went dark and they were all gone." Sam told him. "All?" "There was a demon with them, apparently friends." John said, sounding a little bitter. "Crowley?" Cas asked confused. "They work with more then one demon!?" John yelled, a little pissed. "No," Squirrel ignored his dad "her name is Meg. You know her?" he asked. Cas nodded his head slowly "Yes, we were close before."

"Do you know where Azazel might have taken future us?" Sam asked. Castiel thought for a bit "If Crowley isn't in charge then I think the only place he could take them without you interfering is Hell."Cas stated. "Oh. Well how are we supposed to help them?" Squirrel asked. " _You_ can't but I can. I can fly down to Hell and pull them out." Cas told them. "Can you do that?" John sounded skeptical. "I have pulled both Dean and Sam out of Hell. So yes John Winchester, I can pull them out of Hell now." Cas said sternly.

"You three should go to the nearest clearing if you want to wait and see them when we come back." Cas told them. "Why a clearing?" Sam asked. "Pulling a soul out of Hell causes a small angelic blast."Cas explained. Before anyone could ask anymore questions Cas disappeared. "Let's get me checked out and head to the nearest clearing." Squirrel said, looking to his dad and brother. Sam nodded and went to talk to a doctor about getting his brother discharged. "Is this really a good idea?" John asked. "We need to meet them and get out of town. Cas is are best bet."

***************

Thorn had been dragged of somewhere else by Azazel, leaving Sammy in the cell alone. Flashing blue light shined under the cell door, the sounds of fighting getting closer. The door burst open someone stood in the doorway. Air rushed in, making him light headed, someone grabbed him and Sammy soon passed out. When Sammy regained consciousness he was in a field. Squirrel, John, and Sam were standing over him. "Oh thank god, you're alive." Squirrel sighs. "Fuck Chuck. He ain't ever done anything helpful for us." Sammy muttered. "Conscious enough to curse out a dude, he's fine." John smiles.

Meg was looking at the other 10 demons in the room. Azazel said he wanted to question her later. She was chained up against the wall, trying to figure a way out. A fight started somewhere far away but it was obvious something was wrong. 5 of the demons leave to go see what's going on. It goes quiet for a moment before starting back up again. This time it was coming closer to her. The remaining 5 demons getting ready to fight. Blinding light filled the room and the 5 demons where instantly smote.

When the light fades she can see that it's Cas "Clarence, you're alive. Tweedle dumb and dumber said you had died." Thorn smiled. "Cas smiled back "They weren't lying. I had died again but like before I came back." he told her. Cas melts Thorns chains and catches her when she falls forward. Cas flaps his wings and brings her back to earth and quickly going back down. Thorn stands and goes over to the others to see Sammy on the ground. She holds out a hand and Help Sammy up "What happened? I passed out." "Clarence is back." she says.

Azazel and Alastiar had come back very angry, demanding to be told about the future. He refused to tell anything so Alastiar starts with the torture again. With the sound of distant fighting Azazel left the room, but told Alastiar to keep trying. Dean huffed, his everything hurt and he was very light headed from to much blood loss. Someone came into the room, Dean was to out of it to care. Just like Sammy, he passed out after being taken down. When he opened his eyes again he was looking up at the sky.

Dean shielded his eyes from the son with his hand and stood up, across the field everyone else was looking at him weird. "What? Why are you staring at me? How did we get out?" Dean asked. Squirrel opened his mouth to say something but the sound of flapping wings behind Dean had him shutting it. Dean slowly turned around "C-Cas?" his voice was barely audible. "Hello Dean." Cas said softly. "Dean I-" Dean didn't wait for Cas to say anything else. He rushed over without thinking, grabbing Cas' face between his hands and pulling him into a kiss.

Cas jumped in surprise before returning the Kiss. Wrapping his arms around Deans neck, Dens hands leaving his face and wrapping around his waist. They parted all to soon for either's liking but Dean needed to breathe. They stared into each others eyes "I missed you Cas." Dean said, voice shaky as pent up emotions came to the surface. Some tears slipping from his eyes. Cas smiled at him softly "And I have missed you so much Dean."Cas said as he swiped a few tears away with his thumb. Dean quickly pulled Cas into a hug, burying his face into Cas' neck.

Cas hugged him back, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of holding Dean in his arms. Neither knows how long they stood there like that but neither cared, they just wanted to enjoy the others presence. When they pulled away, more from knowing they had to go then actually wanting to, Cas let out a sad sigh. Dean in return gabbed Cas' hand and smiled at him "Better?" Cas nodded. "Much, thank you." he said as he gently squeezed Deans hand. They started walking to the others before Dean stopped, realizing something.

"Cas, you have your wings back." Dean said in shock. Cas lightly nodded his head "Yes, it appears so. I just hope I can keep them now." as they were talking Sammy had come up to them, everyone else close behind. "So it finally happened? You two are finally together?" Sammy asked them. Both men blushed "What do you mean finally?" Dean asked. "What he means is that you two constantly had sexual tension around you whenever you two were in the same room. It was obvious you liked each other." Thorn explained. "It seemed like everyone knew you like each other but you." Sammy laughed.

Dean looked embarrassed and Cas looked away shyly "Was I really that obvious?" Cas asked quietly. "Well, you did only answer when Dean prayed to you and you always got into his personal space, you mainly risked your life for Dean, and you both were always eye fucking each other." Sammy listed. Dean chuckled awkwardly and Cas tried to hide in his trench coat. "As much as it is entertaining to watch Dean get flustered we should start heading out."Sam said. "Ya, I agree with Sam. We need to get going." Dean chimed in, wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation.

Cas looked to them "How are you supposed to say anyone's name without getting confused?" he asked. "Don't worry Clarence, they figured out that problem. One of each double gets a nickname. I'm Thorn, our time Sam goes by Sammy and your younger boyfriend goes by Squirrel." Thorn explained. "Why is his name Sq-" "Sammy picked it since I picked his nickname." Dean explained. "Now, we can talk more later. Let's get out of town." Dean said, starting to walk to Johns truck, the Impala still needing to be fixed. 

The younger Winchesters sat in front with John and the four time travelers piled into the back. "Where are we headed to?" Thorn asked. "We should go to Bobby's. We need to talk with dad." Dean said. "Why can't we talk now?"John asked, looking back at Dean. "It's a private conversation." Sammy explained. John looked at them quizzically "Alright. We're heading to Bobby's then." he aid before turning forward again. John started driving and turned on some music. Dean laid his head on Cas' shoulder "Sorry, 'm tired." Dean said before falling asleep. Cas smiled and leaned his head against Dean.

***************

When they got to Bobby's Thorn had stayed outside as the four hunters and Angel went in. "It's been a minute since I've seen you." Bobby muttered. "Look, as much as I am interested in seeing this reunion we need to talk to our dad." Dean said. Bobby looked at the boys and then to John "I'm coming with." he said. Sammy nodded "Alright. Let's talk outside." the 4 hunters went outside, Cas catching up and Walking next to Dean. "So what do you need to talk about?" John asked when they were a good distance from the house.

Dean took a breathe "You need to go to the bunker." "For how long?" John asked, crossing his arms. "A while. Basically you have to live there." Dean continued. John growled "I will do no such thing. I need to find the Demon!" he yelled, taking a step forward. Dean cringed, he knew this was gonna happen. "Well that's to bad cause you can't." Sammy said, glaring. "You don't get to tell me what to do boy." John said darkly. Bobby came over and stepped directly in front of John "Listen here, you are lucky to even be alive right now. We are trying not to absolutely fuck up time so you can't help." Bobby told him sternly.

John looked puzzled "What do you mean I'm lucky to be alive?" "What he means is that the first time this happened Cas wasn't there to save you when you made that deal. You sold your life for mine. Dad, you died." Dean explained, voice trailing off. Cas gripped his arm reassuringly. John looked down "So I can't help?" "Dad if we weren't concerned about screwing up time we would let you help. Honest." Sammy said. "What's so wrong with messing up time a little bit?" John asked.

"Well there was one point in the distant future where we brought you to our time and it messed up everything cause I became a known wanted criminal, Sammy gave speeches and loved kale, Zachariah was still alive, and Cas had no idea who I was." Dean said. John blinked, processing...that. "Alright, fine. When do we have to go?" he asked. "Sometime soon. We need to take Thorn back as well since it's possible all of Hell will be looking for her." Dean said. John nodded "One more question though." "What's that?" Sam asked. "What do you mean by 'Bunker'?"

Sammy and Dean both chuckled awkwardly "Ya, that's a long story." Dean said "That also involves time travel." Sammy added. "Well, you can tell me the story on the way there."John said, his voice holding no room for argument. "And I'm tagging along. You need to catch me up to speed on what I missed after I died."Bobby told them. With that they all went back inside. "Great, now I'm sorry to say but some of you got to find another place to stay cause I can't house 8 fuckin' people." Scruffy grumbled.

Sammy nodded "Understandable. We should start driving anyway, the bunkers a ways away." he said. "Okay, when will you guys be back?" Squirrel asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Next week probably. Have to get things settled." Dean said. "Okay, we can take my truck." John told them. The past Winchesters looked at their dad confused "Why are you going?" Squirrel asked. "I...I need to talk to you boys." John said, before going to talk with them upstairs. "I'll go find Thorn." Sammy said, heading back out. "Who all is going with you?" Scruffy asked. "Cas, Thorn, Dad, and Bobby." Dean listed.

When John, Squirrel, and Sam came back down it was obvious it hadn't gone to well. "We should get going. Max is probably wondering what happened to us." Dean said. John nodded and went outside. "Well, this is gonna be a fun trip." Dean muttered to Cas as they left the house. Bobby put his bag in the trunk "Alright, Who's sitting where?" "I'll drive. Cas can sit next to me and Thorn will also be up front. You, dad, and Sammy can sit in the back." Dean said. "Any objections?" he asked. "Why can't I dr-" "Cause you don't know where it is." Dean explained.

*************

Half way through the trip it had gotten late. People in the crapped car had started to get grouchy and John and Thorn had had 3 shouting matches. Dean was getting tired and Bobby and John had started to argue. "Dean, there is a motel about 2 miles from here." Cas told him. Dean looked over and gave Cas a thankful smiled, starting to drive a little faster. Finally they stopped and were all able to get out of the truck "Alright, if you're angry the go take a breather. We'll get rooms." Dean said.

Thorn disappeared, and John stormed off. Bobby started walking around the parking lot as Sammy and Dean went to go rent rooms for the night. When they came back to the truck Thorn had come back and Bobby had stopped walking. "Alright, pick a bunk buddy." Dean told them. "Me and Dean are sharing a room." Sammy said. John walked over to them "What did I miss?" "Bunk buddies. Pick. Angel, Demon, or Bobby." Dean ginned, no matter what John wasn't gonna be happy. "Bobby?" John asked. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bag. "Alright, Thorn and Cas are sharing I guess." Dean muttered. 

"Dean, I don't sleep." Cas informed him. "I don't either, doesn't mean I don't want a place to wait till the hunter parade wakes up." Thorn said. "It's fine Cas. If you want you can stay in our room till we fall asleep." Dean suggested. Cas smiled at that idea "Looks like I'm getting my own room. Give me the key." Thorn smiled, holding out her hand. Dean tossed her a key, handed John the key to his and Bobby's room and TFW went to their room. "So you're back to full Angel power now Cas?" Sammy asked, putting his bag down.

"It seems that way. I'm not sure if it's permanent though." Dean came up to him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "It doesn't matter if their permanent or not. You're staying with us either way." Dean said confidently. Cas smiled at Dean and leaned into his side. "Hey, I'm gonna go and get us some food." Sammy said, grabbing his coat. "Okay. Get me a cheeseburger." Dean told him. "Cas you want anything?" Sam asked. "No, I won't be able to taste anything but molecules." he said sadly.

Sammy nodded and left. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna watch some t.v. Dean said, patting Cas' shoulder and going to his bed. Cas stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, looking around. Dean chuckled and patted the spot next to himself on the bed. Cas smiled thankfully and went to sit down next to Dean. Dean grabbed Cas' hand as he flips though the channels on the t.v. He turns on some show, neither properly paying attention. Cas scoots closer to Dean, snugging up to his side and laying his head on Deans shoulder.

Both men somewhat watched the show, mainly just enjoying the others company. 5 minutes later Dean seems to have fallen asleep. Cas moves Dean so that he is laying against Cas' chest. Cas reaches over for the remote to turn off the t.v but was stopped by the feeling of Dean kissing his neck. Cas quietly moans and grabs the back of Deans shirt "I thought you fell asleep." Cas muttered. "Nah, just closed my eyes for a little bit. Didn't know you were gonna move me though Cas." Dean said, smile evident in his tone. Dean started to bite and suck Cas' neck, moving to straddle him. 

Cas let go of his hold on the back of Deans shirt and gripped his upper arms instead. He tilted his head back moaning. Dean kissed up his neck, moving to kiss his lips. Cas enthusiastically kissed back. He thrusted upward, grinding against Dean. Both men groaned into the kiss, Dean moving his hand to grab Cas' hair. They parted and Dean slid Cas' trench coat and suit jacket off his shoulders. "Cas, you need to stop wearing 3 layers every day." Dean said, chuckling. Cas smiled "I'll keep that in mind. But only if you do the same." 

Dean smiled and started kissing Cas' neck, pulling his tie loose. Cas pulled off Deans flannel and moved to pull of his t-shirt. Dean moved back and helped Cas pull off his shirt, going to unbutton Cas' dress shirt once it was gone. Dean slid down Cas' body, laying between his legs and removing his belt. Freeing his erection Dean kissed Cas' tip. Cas covered his mouth to stifle his moan. Dean smirked up at him and licked from his base to his tip before taking half of his dick in his mouth. Cas groaned loudly and fell back on the bed, gripping his hands into Deans hair.

***************

Thorn heard a knock on her door and got up to answer. Sammy stood at at the door, leaning against the doorway "Hey, can I stay in your room tonight?" he asked. Thorn raised a questioning eyebrow at him "" Dean and Cas are having sex in the room." he told her. "Well it's about fucking time those two got it on." she laughed. "Ya, but now I don't have a place to sleep." Sammy grumbled. "You can stay in here." Thorn said, moving to let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't no how to right gay smut or smut in general so I stared at that paragraph for literal days trying to figure out what to wright. I was waiting to make dinner and just yelled 'FUCK' real loud and angry in frustration. Finally finished though, hope you're happy :)


End file.
